Take Me All the Way
by DNAlchemist77
Summary: L never knew he had a daughter and never would have if her mother had her way.   I suck at summaries it's better than it sounds   Mostly LxLight with mention of LxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note!

* * *

Megan Kimblee stared at the man in front of her with sadness. She had spent the last six months getting close to him and now he had to leave.

"I'm really going to miss you L." She says pulling him into a hug. It saddened her more when she felt him stiffen at the contact. After everything they have done together he still shy's away from her. She sighed accepting the fact that this man will never get use to the human touch.

"I'm going to miss you too Megan. It's been nice getting to know you." He smiled at her which was a rare sight and she realized just how gorgeous this man really is.

"Goodbye Lawlicup. I'll see you again soon enough I hope."

He nodded his head yes as she swiftly kissed his cheek before he disappeared from her life completely.

* * *

It's been a little over six years since either of the two has seen the other. The only evidence showing the two have ever met was a five year old little girl. She's incredibility smart for such a young child, a trait she obviously got from her father. In fact she was almost an exact copy of her father. Other than just her smarts she had his same addiction to sugar and all things sweet, sat in his strange half crouch, had the same ghostly pale skin, she even had dark circles under her eyes like him due to the little if at all sleep they've gotten. The only differences were her big blue eyes and sense of style she inherited from her mother. All in all the girl scared most people.

When Megan noticed her daughter was getting picked on by the other kids at school she made up her mind to go to the place she once called home, the only place her daughter would fit in, Wammy's House. The only problem was the idea scared her. It's not that she didn't want to go back, she did, but she was scared of what would happen to her little girl. Wammy's is a orphanage founded to breed new L's. She was terrified of what would happen when they found out she was hiding the great L's daughter from them, his only true heir. Nothing could be closer to the real thing then her but Megan didn't want her daughter to have to go through that. Didn't want her to have the same lifestyle as her father. It would be too much for her to take.

She saw firsthand what the pressure did to people when her good friend Beyond Birthday snapped from it, going insane enough to murder and attempt to take his own life because of it. Why would she wish that upon her own daughter?

Before even making the decision to go she talked to her daughter about her options, stay where they were and continue to get picked on or follow in her father's shadow. Without a second thought she chose Wammy's. The thought of being around people just like her that wouldn't think she was odd for being so smart excited her not to mention her mother never had a bad thing to say about her life growing up there. So with it decided Megan made a call. Roger picked up after the third ring.

"Thank you for calling Wammy's House, Roger speaking."

"Hello Roger, remember me?" she asked smiling at her old mentor's thick British voice that she so missed.

"Megan Kimblee is that you? How could I forget a voice like yours? How have you been? I haven't heard from you in ages, we all thought you had died."

She chuckled. "Yes it's me. I'm sorry to call you like this but I have a favor to ask….."

Two days later the two were boarding a plane from Phoenix Arizona to Winchester England. Megan watched as her little girls eyes widen in excitement at the littlest of things. When they got to England she began pointed out places to the girl and added stories from the past for each. Fear replaced the excitement in the little girl's eyes as the orphanage drew closer. She didn't like new things and this would be a major change. On the walk up to the building Megan pointed out a big willow tree.

"See that willow over there? That's where your father and I shared our first kiss. He was so shocked I actually did it. He really believed I was joking." She laughed at the fond memory.

"Were you and Daddy in love?' The little girl asked.

Her mother shook her head sadly. "No we weren't. We were just really good friends that went a little too far one night."

"Are people going to think it's weird that I'm living in an orphanage with my mom?" the girl asked changing the subject.

"Even if they do it doesn't matter. I grew up here so I have the right to live here with my daughter."

The girl nodded as they approached the door and all conversation ceased as her mother opened the huge doors. Once inside the girl's mouth opened in awe.

"Beautiful isn't it?" her mother asked. She just nodded her head in agreement. "Come on sweetie lets drop our stuff off in our room before seeing Roger. After that I'm sure he will introduce you to the other kids here."

Again the girl just nodded and held on tighter to the teddy bear in her arms. With that the two walked up the grand staircase to the third floor where they would be staying. It was the room Megan had grown up in, the very same room the little girl was conceived in. They went about unpacking the whole time hearing voices of a few other kids from outside the door. Megan attempted to have the girl go out and introduce herself but failed so she just let it slide. Once they were fully situated they headed back out to the room which they were to meet with Roger in.

* * *

AN: This little idea has been on my mind for the past few months so I caved in and started writing it. Please let me know what you think about it or if there's anything I should fix.


	2. Chapter 2

L Lawliet is a strange man. He has spent most of his life living in the shadows. So much in fact that only three people actually knew him as L Lawliet, well actually four but he doesn't know of that person's existence. As it turns out though it was actually a good thing L was so paranoid otherwise Kira most defiantly would have killed him already.

"Is this really necessary Ryuzaki?" The teen next to him complained for the fifth time that day. L, or rather Ryuzaki as he was going by now, sighed.

"Yes it is. For the last, I'm not doing this because I want to rather that I have to."

Actually that was a lie. Ryuzaki had no problem being chained to the handsome Kira suspect. In fact he could think of a thousand other ways he could keep an eye on the teen but this was by far the most enjoyable. L had found that he harbored feelings for the teen and even though everything in him screamed against it he couldn't bring himself to stop. The way he saw it if it turns out he is Kira then at least he was able to enjoy himself before he died. He was ashamed of the feeling but at the same time didn't care.

"I know, you've said that but still aren't handcuffs a little much?" asked the suspect, Light Yagami.

"It's the only way I could think to keep an eye on you 24/7."

"But what about my privacy? How are we supposed to go to the bathroom, or shower, are we going to be sharing the same bed as well?"

"As a suspect you lost all right to your privacy, the answer to your other question is obviously together, and as for your last question, yes we will be," the teen opened his mouth to protest but L cut him off. "The more you complain the higher your percentage of being Kira becomes."

This pissed Light off so he decided to mope and stop speaking to everyone which L found most adorable. The only thing Light did do was shoot the occasional glare at Ryuzaki.

* * *

The mother and daughter stared timidly at the huge oak doors in front of them. Both had their own reasons for being frighten of what waited from them on the other side. Megan realizing she was the mother and therefore it was her duty to be the brave one opened the dreaded doors.

The first thing Roger noticed when he looked up was the guilty smile on Megan's face. It was a smile he was very familiar with considering she was quite the trouble maker back in the day. Then he saw the adorable little girl hiding behind her leg. That's when he understood the smile on her face as well as her reason for leaving the orphanage so unexpectedly.

"I knew you and L had gotten close during his visit but I didn't realize you had gotten that close!"

"How do you know she isn't B's?" she asks pouting.

"Because Megan, I may be old but I'm not stupid! Besides it's not her looks but the way she holds herself that makes me believe she is L's. She's acting exactly as he did when Wammy brought him here all those years ago. "

"Oh." Was all she said as she looked down at her shaking little girl.

"So what's your name?" he asks the girl giving her a kind, grandfatherly smile.

The girl looked up at her mother then back at the man before taking in a deep breath. "Lira."

The older gentleman gasped in surprise then looked up at the mother who just shrugged and said, "I like that name and while you already resemble a goldfish I may as well tell you I gave her her father's last name. And before you ask yes he did tell me what it was."

"I see. My question for you now is do you wish for L to know?"

"I would like for him to yes **but** not until the Kira case is closed."

"I'm afraid to say that case may never be closed." He replies solemnly.

"I understand. I guess the sooner he knows the better then?"

"Yes. I will call Quillsh now. Do you wish to stay and wait for a reply?" he asks before picking up the phone.

"No that's fine. Just have him contact me. You have my cell number."

They both nod their goodbyes as Megan leads Lira out of the office.

* * *

"Can we go to bed now? I'm starting to get tired and unlike you I need sleep to stay on top of things." Light complained only an hour after the Task Force left.

"Oh you're talking to me again?" L asks sarcastically. "And no we can't. I still have things I want to look over and it won't kill you to stay up a bit longer."

"How long will that take?"

"A few hours." He replies in monotone.

"A few hours? It's already pass midnight!"

"You'll be fine Light-kun." He replies taking a bite of the cheesecake in front of him.

"But I need sleep! Otherwise I'll be useless tomorrow."

"The more you complain the longer it will take for me to finish." He said between chews.

Light's reply was cut off by the loud ring of L's phone. "Who would be calling him this late?" Light wonders to himself.

"Hello." L answers hold the phone between his thumb and index finger. A look of pure shock and horror over took his face as he listened to what the person on the other end had to say. "Yes I understand and I will be contacting her immediately….Yes…Goodbye Watari."

"Was it about Kira?" Light asked when L slammed the phone down. He just shook his head no. "What was it then?"

"I have a daughter." L chokes out.

The two men just stared at each other in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

The official first day at Wammy's the two woke up bright and early due to the loud screams of one of the other occupants. It was a scream Megan knew fairly well that brought a smile to her face. Lira who was already dressed and ready for the day stared oddly at the upon her mother's face. Ignoring the odd stares from her daughter Megan quickly brushed her hair and raced out of the room. The she found a blond clad in tight, black leather pants screeching at an obviously younger boy who was clutching a toy robot. On the other side of the blond was a red head with goggles on his face playing a handheld game apparently ignoring the other two.

"I'll ask you one more time Near, what the **fuck** did you do with my chocolate?" the blond screamed grabbing the boy by the shoulders and shaking him.

"The fuck Mello, when did you become such a bully?" Megan asks the blond.

All three boys stared at her as if seeing a ghost. "Is that really you Megan? You're really here! Are you staying?" Mello asked releasing the younger boy. She nods her head yes and Mello let out a squeal of glee before wrapping his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much! I can't even begin to tell you how lame this place has been without my big sis!" he exclaims pulling her in closer.

"Aw I've missed you too lil bro. It's been so quiet without you around."

"I bet, I'm not easily replaceable." He notices Lira glaring up at him. "Oh you must be Lira, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Yes I am obviously. By the way nice pants. Think I can borrow them sometime. I'm sure they'll fit."she asks sarcastically. This caused the boy Near to chuckle as well as the red head. Mello though how actually thought she was serious replied, "Sure thing just let me know when."

"Are you really that stupid? She was making fun of you." Near says standing up.

Mello looked up at Megan as if asking if he was telling truth but Lira was the one to speak. "Exactly! You must be a dumb as you look and my mom always made you out to be a genius. "

He stared at the girl in horror as her words sunk in. It was a huge blow to his pride. "What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing I suppose," she shrugs, "I just don't like bullies." She ends crossing her arms.

"But I'm not a bully."

"Then why were you shaking him?" she asks pointing to Near.

"He hid my chocolate or ate it. Either way it's his fault it's missing."

"Oh no not your chocolate!" Megan gasps in mock horror.

"I already told you I didn't do anything to your chocolate. You must have ate it yourself and don't remember or something. Why must you always blame me?"

"Stop lying I know it was you!" Mello yells glaring at the white haired boy.

"No he's not Mello. I already told you that Roger took it after finding out you were the one to leave gum under his seat the other day." The red head chimes in turning off his game and pulling out a cigarette.

"You're not my little Matt are you?" Megan asks him staring disapprovingly at the death stick between his lips.

"Haha yeah I am. I'm all grown up now." He says with a smile.

"Cigarettes don't make you older only die faster. Besides you're like 12 you shouldn't start such bad habits at such a young age."

"I'm 13 thank you. Besides I only started because the smell reminds me of my mom." Matt replies sadly.

"I see but still you should really consider stopping. You could always keep a pack and sniff it without actually smoking you know. Now come over here and give me a hug, I've missed you too you know." She says smiling and holding her arms out.

Matt grinned before launching himself into her arms almost knocking them over. "I've missed you too. It just wasn't the same without you."

When they broke apart the hug Megan looked over at the younger boy with them. "Near right?" she asked, he nodded, "I don't think I remember you. Did you come when I was gone?"

"Not really. I believe I just started living here a few months before you left."

"Oh I see. Well I'm Megan anyway. Nice to meet you and this is my daughter Lira." She says nudging Lira so she was standing in front of her now.

"Nice to meet you both." He says giving them a slight bow before letting his gaze linger on Lira.

"Nice to meet you too, Near." Lira says with a slight blush.

Megan noticed this and started to worry. She already didn't like him. He had an air of arrogance and the calculating look he was giving her daughter bothered her greatly. It was the same type of look L gave her when she first met him. She glance over at Mello and could tell that he picked up on it too. When she made eye contact with him she silently begged him to help her keep Near away from her little girl. He nodded in understanding.

"How old are you anyway?" Matt asked Lira breaking the short lived silence.

"I'm five and a half and you said you're 13 so how old are the rest of you?" she asked Mello and Near.

"I'm 14." Mello announces proudly.

"I'm 12."

Megan stared at him in shock. Upon first glance he looked about nine at the most. "For real? You look so young."

"I have no reason to lie." He replied coolly. This seriously made her want to punch him. She settled for just an eye roll though, she was above beating a child. "How old are you then?" he asked her in the same cold voice.

"Not that it is of any concern to you but I'm 23."

"You're only 23 and yet you have a daughter that's already almost six." He stated making her feel horrible. It was like he was judging her for getting pregnant at such a young age even though she wasn't even that young.

"Near, if you don't stop disrespecting Megan I swear I'll kick your ass." Mello warns. Matt nodded in agreement. Oh how Megan loved her little unrelated brothers.

"I was not disrespecting her. Simply stating the obvious."

"You were being rude about it though." Lira said finally speaking up sounding hurt.

"I apologize if I came off as rude, I didn't intend to."

It was apparent that he was only saying this to keep the young girl from being upset which infuriated Megan even more. Just as she was having lovely fantasies of pushing the kid off a very tall building or at least dying his hair pink her phone rang. When she saw the word restricted flash on the screen she was half tempted to ignore it. She was really not in the mood to have this conversation but she answered nonetheless.

"Hello?" She asked nervously.

"Hello Megan. It's been awhile."

* * *

AN: I don't really like this chapter much. I think I used too much dialogue.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: This chapter is just a series of flashbacks from Megan's life. _

* * *

Megan was ten years old when her parents died in a plane crash. Since she had no other family to go to she was sent to live at an orphanage. She stayed there for three days before someone from Wammy's came and got her. She was still slightly confused as to why an orphanage all the way over in England was so interested in her. Her current caretaker Amy told her it was an honor to be going to Wammy's, that it was known to only take in the brightest of minds. This too confused her. It's not that she wasn't smart because she was but not enough to go live in some place with a bunch of orphaned geniuses. It should be interesting enough nonetheless she thought as she packed her bags.

* * *

She had only been at Wammy's for three days and already she was in trouble. All she did was tell a girl not to touch her stuff if she wished to keep her limbs but apparently threats aren't allowed here in the slightest. Currently she was sitting in a chair outside of an office which gave her the impression of being sent to the principal's at school. Beside her was a particular looking boy. He had unruly black hair, strange red eyes, and was sitting with his knees pulled to his chest eating what appeared to be strawberry jam out of the jar.

"You must be new here," the boy commented, "Otherwise you would know better than to stare at me like that."

"Yeah I just came here three days ago and if you don't like people staring at you oddly then don't act like such a freak." She says aggravated.

The boy chuckles which pissed Megan off even more. She was so not in the mood to be dealing with an asshole. "You have guts, I like that. Most here are too terrified to even look at me half the time."

And now said asshole has achieved making her feel bad. "I'm sorry to hear that. It must suck."

He shrugged. "Sometimes I guess. I'm Beyond Birthday by the way."

"Megan Kimblee."

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Megan Kimblee." He says giving her exaggerated bow.

She had to giggle at that. "Nice to meet you too Beyond Birthday sir." She says in her best British voice.

That's how Megan Kimblee and Beyond Birthday became best friends. After that the two became inseparable. You would never see one without the other.

_

* * *

_

A fifteen year old Megan waited impatiently for the new arrival of kids that would be coming today. It was punishment for when B and her snuck out to go to the movies the other day. At least she wasn't stuck cleaning the bathrooms like he was. Still though she didn't along well with kids and she would have to be babysitting three all of which are under the age of seven.

When the limo pulled up and the three came out she felt a tad better. Among the three was a little blond girl, or perhaps it was a boy she wasn't sure, in bright red leather pants with matching jacket who had a black, glittery, boa around their neck. Next to the blond was the most adorable little red head that was ignoring everything playing his Gameboy. Last was a little brunette boy who was crying.

"This is fucking retarded!" The little blond screamed stopping their foot. "I want my chocolate! Give me my chocolate!"

"Not yet Mello. You can have some if you behave for Megan when she gives you the tour." Roger tells the kid, calling attention to Megan.

All three kids looked over at her so she awkwardly waved to them all feeling like an idiot. The blond huffs a whatever before Roger hands them all over to her. "Now I expect you to take good care of them Megan. If you don't I will know."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever I just want to get this over with. Come on little ones we're going to explore the lovely building which is Wammy's."

A few hours later the girl was in tears of laughter as Mello, who she found out is a boy, pushed poor Zach, the crying brunette from earlier, down and stole his piece of chocolate. Apparently the kid was addicted. She instantly fell in love with the little boy and had already demanded that he and the adorable red head, Matt, become her little brothers. They were the cutest little guys ever and they made her laugh.

"Come on Mello be nice now or else I'll get blamed for it." Megan says between fits of laughter. Zach glared at her clearly not amused that his pain was making her so gleeful.

"I'm not going to take this anymore! I'm gonna go tell Roger!" He screams before running off. Well attempting to at least. Before he got far Matt stuck his foot out and tripped him. The poor boy got up determinedly though and went in search for the older man he felt would save him. This didn't faze Megan much, she knew there wasn't anything Roger could do about it. So with the annoying kid gone she lead the other two to hers and B's secret hang out after swearing them to secrecy.

Beyond was already there reading a book smelling strongly of Mr. Clean. At first he was pretty ticked that she didn't inform him of it at first but once he got to know the two little boys he didn't mind in the slightest. He never got as close to them as Megan but he did enjoy their company.

* * *

The sobs continued on full force as she sat in her room. Megan felt as if her whole life was just torn apart which in a way it was. She had just lost her best friend. He had left her behind. It killed her. Matt and Mello had tried countless times to try to get her to cheer up just a little but failed. She was too depressed to be cheered up.

The day before B had informed her that he was sick of always being second best to a man he never met before and left the orphanage for good, destroying all evidence that he was ever there before sneaking off into the night. She knew he was sinking deeper into depression but they had plans to leave together. It made her feel betrayed.

He had at least left her a letter explaining everything and promised that they will still keep in contact. It just wasn't the same though.

* * *

It was a beautiful day so Megan decided to go for a walk around the orphanage. It's been over a year since Beyond Birthday had left and she had slowly been getting better. After going around the place three times she grew tired and sat down under the cover of her favorite willow tree. It was under there that she saw a mess of unruly black hair on top of a boy with horrible posture. Not even thinking Megan jumped up and launched herself at the male.

"You're back!" she screams excitedly jumping upon the man's back and squeezing him tightly.

"Uh do I know you?" he asks looking up at her. She was caught by surprise when she found two onyx eyes instead of the rubies she was expecting.

She let go of the man she had confused as B embarrassed. "Oh I sincerely apologize sir. I thought you were someone else."

"Oh ok." The man replies awkwardly.

"I really am sorry." She apologizes again blushing.

"It's fine."

It was then she saw Mr. Wammy which was a shock since the man was hardly around and she had only met him once before. He didn't even acknowledge her just called out "Come now L we have work to do."

The man in front of her nodded and cast her one last glance before joining the old man. She stared at the two retreating figures even more embarrassed. That was the great L that she had heard so much about. The same L that unknowingly cause B so much trouble. Not to mention how much he resembled B. The only difference was the eyes.

After that she would see him around occasionally, each time she would start blushing furiously and leave. That is until one day her approached her. Before long she found herself enjoying his company. He was so awkwardly adorable it was if he never had a friend before which she would later find out was true.

* * *

L had been staying at Wammy's for the past three months and Megan and him had grown close in that short time. He found it hard to ignore her and actually liked having her around. It was a different feeling for him but he liked it nonetheless.

They were sitting under her favorite tree, the willow, when she began asking him personal questions making him uneasy.

"Aw come on Lawlicup. Don't be so shy." She teases using the nickname she gave him. When he had told her what his last name was she loved it and wanted to just call him that but he made her swear never to repeat it to anyone so she didn't instead she made a nickname incorporating it.

"I don't like these questions."

"I was only asking who your first kiss was. It can't be that bad." She persists.

"I never had one." He admits softly.

Megan was shocked by this but then again wasn't. He was an attractive guy but he was socially retarded for the most part and not to mention he didn't trust easily. She was surprised she knew him as well as she did but then again she was very persistent. That's when an idea came to her mind.

"I could be your first kiss." She flirts.

He stared at her in horror. "Uh I don't think you would want to."

"And why not?" she demands.

"I'm not attractive." He replies simply.

This pissed Megan off. He was always so down on his self it was no wonder he lived his life in shadows. Instead of arguing with him though, which she found useless to do anyway since he always found a way to win, she just leaned over and kissed him quickly before pulling away.

"There now you can't say you've never been kissed."

* * *

It was late at night and L was still in her room. Lately he's been staying with her instead of returning to his room. Not that they did anything, they would just stay up and talk. She had found out a lot about him these last six months. Like how he was actually very playful but only when the people around him picked up on it. He was also highly sarcastic. She was also probably one of the only people that knew that he was secretly terrified of being alone forever, which she promised him constantly would never happen as long as she was alive.

"My back hurts from that stupid talk we had to sit through. I don't care if the world is going to end faster as long as I'm dead before it happens." Megan complains trying to rub her lower back.

"Do you want me to give you a massage?" L asks.

"Sure." She replies rolling on her stomach.

As soon as she did she felt his cool hands run their way up her shirt along her warm back. He began making small circles which felt amazing.

"I don't mean to sound perverted but it would be easier if you didn't have a shirt on." He points out.

"I don't think that makes you sound perverted, besides I trust you." She tells him puling her shirt off. He went back to massaging her back and she felt like she was in heaven. The contrast between his cold hands and the warmth of her back mixed perfectly. It took everything in her not to let out moans. She knew if she did he would either stop or someone would hear and get the wrong impression. Then somehow she was kissing him. Before long they were tangling together between the covers and neither had no idea as to who or how this started but neither tried to stop it either.

A few minutes later….

The two pulled away from each other panting from their earlier activities. They both kind of stared at each other in shock before L rolled off and laid beside Megan. An awkward silence filled the room as the two were left to their thoughts. After two minutes Megan couldn't take it anymore and started laughing.

"May I ask what's so funny?" L asks now feeling self-conscious.

"It's just..just that this totally proves you're so gay!" Megan says between gasps of breath.

L looked at her annoyed. How could she come to that conclusion. "I don't see how this proves that I'm gay. Unless you are somehow a man with a vagina."

This caused Megan to laugh even harder and it took a good five minutes before she calmed down enough to speak. "No it's not that it's just the look on your face when you realized what we did. You looked horrified."

"Did it occur to you that I was scared because you are the only person I feel is a friend and that I may have just messed it up by doing this?"

"No, no I'm pretty sure you're just gay. Besides you know damn well this isn't even close to enough to mess up our friendship. Also I kind of thought you were gay since the beginning and this just proves it. Well I guess it could mean you're bisexual but somehow I doubt that." She tells him.

His response was a pillow to her face. She stared in shock at L who was leaning above her holding a pillow looking like he would strike again. Quickly she grabbed the pillow beneath her at wacked him with it. Soon an all-out pillow fight broke out and the earlier events from the night were temporarily removed from their minds.

* * *

L had left. He had to leave to work on a new case and Megan was sad. Not as sad as she was when B left no but still it upset her. She somehow knew that it would be a very long time until she saw him again even though he promised her they would meet again soon. On top of that she was almost positive she was pregnant.

It's been over a month since he left and she couldn't remember when she last had her period. Too say she was frighten was an understatement. She knew that if she told anyone they would force her to stay and her child would be raised to be its father and pretty much go through everything B went through. She didn't want that.

That day she asked Matt and Mello if they would like to go out to town with her. They of course agreed sensing that she needed this day out. The three then went to find Roger to ask for permission to leave. She didn't need it to go herself but she did in order to bring the younger two and she needed them. When they found Roger he agreed also sensing her need to get out. Truthfully the man pitied the girl. She had already lost so many people close to her.

Once in the car Megan had Matt search to see there were any bugs or video cameras in the car, thankfully there was none.

"Why did you have me check the car?" Matt asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to find out what I'm about to tell you."

"What would that be?" Mello asks.

"I had sex with L when he was here,"

"I knew it!" the two boys shout in unison.

"Anyway, I'm now 96% sure that I'm pregnant."

"Sweet I might be an uncle!" Mello exclaims.

Soon the ride was filled with baby talk and what is to happen if she were in fact pregnant. Megan was beginning to wonder how such young boys could be so smart. After a half an hour car ride Megan finally pulled into a parking space of a convenient store. Inside she bought the most accurate sounding pregnancy test as well as a new game for Matt and a huge supply of chocolate for Mello.

Once they left she headed to a fast food restaurant that had a huge play-place for the boys. When they had all finished their meals the boys headed to the play-place as Megan went to the bathroom to take the test. After waiting the 30 minutes in instructed she checked it and it was positive. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. Deciding it was getting late she rounded up the boy and they left. In the car she told them it was positive and that she was going to be leaving Wammy's the week after her birthday which was in two weeks. They were sad but understood.

* * *

Standing outside of the house she lived in with her parents brought tears to her eyes. She wasn't sure if she could live here on her own without them, without anyone. Never in her life had she been alone like she is now. Before leaving Wammy's she had called around and found that the house was still on the market and bought it without a second thought but now she wasn't sure if she could actually live there. She could afford it but it was so big and she was just one tiny person and still had about seven months before her child would be born.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead before stepping into the house. It sure was going to take some getting used to be back in Phoenix.

* * *

Megan had just returned from her doctor appointment and jumped on the computer. She had just found out she would be having a little girl. It was time for her to start thinking of names. She already knew that no matter what the last name would be Lawliet, she absolutely adored that name and felt she owed L that much.

After hours of looking through baby names she finally found one she loved, Lira. It means harp in Latin. She loved the name even more when she added it with Lawliet. Lira Leanne Lawliet just sounded beautiful. Leanne was her mother's name which is why she decided to use that as her daughter's middle name.

Happy with her name choice she logged off the computer and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello Megan. It's been awhile."

Even though she knew she would be hearing from L soon it didn't stop the flood of emotion that filled her just from hearing his voice again. That lovely monotone voice that she so missed.

"Yeah it has been." She replies close to tears. "Um can you hold on a second?"

Hearing the pain in her mother's voice Lira knew she wished to be alone. "Hey do you guys think you can introduce me to the others here?"

Megan gave her daughter a grateful smile before mouthing thank you to the girl.

"Uh yeah sure." Mello agrees placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder leading her away. Matt silently followed behind as did Near much to Megan's displeasure. When she could no longer see their backs she turned and reentered her room.

"Sorry about that. I had a crowd."

"It's fine. Now would you mind telling me why you failed to mentioned you were pregnant before I left?"

Typical L she thought, always straight to the point.

"I honestly didn't know then or else I would have."

"What about after you found out? I'm positive you would have found a way to inform me if you so wished." He replies angrily.

"I know but when I got to thinking about it I figured it would be best if no one knew about her, even you." She admits sadly.

"What made you come to that conclusion? I had a right to know!"

"I'm sorry! I just didn't want her growing up always being compared to you! I didn't want to take the chance of what happened to my **best **friend happening to my** daughter**! That's too much pressure for someone to take." She snaps.

All was silent for a moment as the weight of what she said sunk into them both. Then L broke it by releasing a sigh. "I understand. I do not wish to be a burden upon our daughter. You're right, it's probably best if I don't get involved, it's too dangerous. Besides I'm not cut out to be a father anyway."

Hearing the hurt in his voice killed her. She never meant for her words to hurt him. Now she regretted telling him the truth. "Aw come on Lawlicup, I didn't mean I don't want you in her life at all. I just wanted to wait until she was old enough to make that decision herself. I want you to be in her life. I was wrong to think like that, I now see how silly my fears were. I wish you two could meet, she's so much like you just more sociable. Like we've only been here for not even a full day and she has already insulted Mello and formed a crush, though I don't really approve of it. I wouldn't mind if it was someone else but this kid bothers me and she has to go and like him."

Her almost full-blown ramble was cut short by a chuckle from L. "I see you haven't changed at all." He says amusement thick in his voice.

"Well I wouldn't say at all. I'm much more responsible now even though Lira still is more mature than I am. It's pretty bad when your five year old reprimands you." She giggles.

"Ah yes Watari told me that's what you named her. How you came up with a name like that I'll never know."

"Well you see I'm physic so just to be a bitch I mixed your name with Kira!" she jokes. "Nah I'm kidding. I just looked up baby names starting with L that would sound good in front of your last name and Lira caught my attention and just sounded so well mixed with the other names I had already picked out so yeah."

"I see, I…" a loud crash from his end of the phone cut him off followed by a loud "fuck" in a voice Megan didn't recognized and then she heard L mumble "Matsuda you idiot." Before he began talking to her again."

"I apologize Megan but I have to go.

"Oh alright. Bye L."

"Bye."

* * *

Ryuzaki stared at the man, Matsuda, in annoyance. He had somehow tripped and spilt coffee on Light causing a huge commotion. He was happy however that none got on him. In a way though he figured it was his fault, he should have known better then to make an important personal phone call with the task force there.

"I'm really sorry Light." Matsuda apologized for the millionth time.

"It's ok, just don't do it again. Thankfully hotel coffee isn't very hot."

"Still I shouldn't be so clumsy." Matsuda pressed.

"Just shut up Matsuda!" Ryuzaki snaps.

* * *

By the time the task force had left Ryuzaki wanted nothing more than to take a nice hot bath and relax but he knew that was impossible. There was no way he would be able to relax with a naked Light next to him in a tub. Then again the thought didn't sound too bad now that he thought about it. Actually if he remembered correctly the hotel they were currently staying in had a nice hot tub down in the pool room. Even though it would most certainly be closed at this time of night he was sure he could have Watari work something out.

"Light-kun, would it bother you to visit the hot tub with me?"

"I thought it was closed now?" he asks.

"Not for me." He says confidently.

"Oh well ok then but I don't have swim trunks."

"That's not a problem seeing as neither do I. We'll just go in our boxers."

With it decided Ryuzaki called Watari to have him get them in. Within a few minutes the two were in the hot tub.

"Ah this feels nice." Light says sinking deeper in the burning water. "I'm glad you had this idea Ryuzaki."

"As am I."

They talked briefly about trivial things before a pleasant silence fell over them as both relaxed into the water. It was just what they both needed. When the silence grew boring they started talking again. Sadly though Kira was brought up and the two began arguing.

"I'm not saying it's justifiable just that I can understand why someone would want to"

"It's when you say things like this that lead me to believe you are Kira."

"I'm not Kira!" Light shouts.

"Quiet Light-kun. We aren't even supposed to be in here!"

"I thought it was ok that we were here?"

"It is but that doesn't mean you can scream."

Light let in a calming breath before replying. "Look Ryuzaki let's just not say anything else about Kira. All it does is make us both angry and honestly I'm sick of it."

"I agree." He said pouting.

This time they were swallowed by an awkward silence. Both men just stared at the other, neither knowing what exactly to say. Right when Ryuzaki was about to suggest they just head up to bed he noticed Light looking over at him with a smirk on his face. A very sexy smirk at that. He gulped as Light slowly began to move closer to him, the whole time keeping eye contact with the detective.

"You know Ryuzaki you look pretty sexy when you pout like that." Light practically purrs in his ear.

Poor Ryuzaki didn't know what to do. He had never been in this type of situation before. Nor had he ever been referred to as sexy. Even all those long years ago when things had happened with Megan she had never called him sexy or showed much interest at all. All of that was mainly spur of the moment experiments which was fine with both of them. But this, this was different, much different.

Chills raced down his spin as Light trailed soft kisses up his neck. He was too shocked to do anything but sit there and let Light continue with what he was doing. When he began nibbling on his earlobe Ryuzaki couldn't take it anymore. He let out a soft moan before pulling Light into a kiss. It started off slow and experimental until Light traced his lips with his tongue begging for entrance which Ryuzaki denied out of fear. He never kissed like that before. Light however wasn't one to give up that easy nor was he above playing dirty. He tried once more again being denied before he ran his hand up Ryuzaki's thigh to cup him. Ryuzaki let out a gasp which Light took advantage of by forcing his tongue in Ryuzaki's now open mouth.

Ryuzaki found that he enjoyed the sensation of Light's tongue against his. So much in fact he let out a small whine when Light pulled away to regain his breath. Light chuckled at the sound before recapturing Ryuzaki's lips. This time he was the one to beg for the entrance which Light enthusiastically granted. As their tongues battled fiercely neither noticed the maid enter the room until it was too late.

"Oh my god! Get out! Get out! This room is closed!" The maid shrieked.

The two men stared at the women then at each other before making their way out of the tub. They grabbed a towel and left the screaming women behind as they raced up to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

What happened in the hot tub was never spoken of again. They both pretended like it never happened yet they both secretly waited for the other to make a move to make it happen again. All the sexual frustration that they felt for each other was turning violent. The other day when L was forced to sit through one of Light and Misa's dates they had actually got into a physical altercation. After that the two pretty much refused to speak to the other.

As a way to cure his boredom, since he was still sure Light was Kira and that he just needed the right proof which he knew he would not be finding anytime soon, he decided to look up what Megan had been up to. He discovered that she had been working as a therapist of the criminally insane and that the majority of her patients have become victims of Kira. Among the numerous names of criminals she had worked with only one stood out to him, Beyond Birthday. He had known they had been good friends when she was growing up but he thought she lost contact with him after he left Wammy's. For some reason it bothered him immensely.

Deciding he would investigate it later when he had the time he then decided to go snooping into Lira's schooling. First thing he did was check thing like her grades and attendance. He found that she was top of the class and had only missed school once though this was no surprise to him. Wanting to know more he called the teacher's number he found on the school's website. After getting off the phone with the woman he understood why Megan had taken her to Wammy's. From what the woman had told him Lira constantly got picked on and that even the teacher believed her to be a freak. It really upset him.

* * *

Watari walked into the room with a calm but stubborn look on his face. It was the look that told L he wished to discuss something that L would find displeasing. At least he brought cheesecake with him.

"Ryuzaki, there's something I wish to speak with you about concerning the news we recently found out." He says absent mindlessly cutting a piece of the cheesecake and handing it to Ryuzaki.

"So you wish to speak to me about my daughter?"

The task force which up until hearing those words had been trying to ignore the exchange perked up. This was the first they had heard of L having a daughter.

"Yes. I think it would be best if we brought them here. I shall teach the girl myself if Megan is that concerned with her education."

"No. She is five and it would not be smart to bring a five year old into this situation. Not while Kira is still out there. Besides Megan would be nothing but a distraction and we can't just bring Lira here and not her." Ryuzaki argues.

"I have already thought of this. I'll add extra security measures and inform Megan not to bother you more than necessary."

"She won't listen. No it's best if they just stay where they are. As much as I would like to see them it can wait until Kira is brought to justice." He said taking a bite of the cheesecake.

"I was not asking for your permission Ryuzaki. They will be here Tuesday morning." With that the elder gentleman left the room.

"Hmm, he hardly ever goes against my wishes." Ryuzaki says to no one before focusing his full attention on finishing the piece of cheesecake on his plate, ignoring the curious eyes of the others in the room.

On the inside Ryuzaki was furious. He did not want them here, he's chained to a Kira suspect for God's sake! This is not the type of environment for a five year old. Not to mention Megan won't let him have a moment of peace, he knows how she is. Also he was terrified of meeting Lira. He had no clue how to be a father and he doesn't want his own child to dislike him.

As Ryuzaki was having a battle within himself Light took it as an opportunity to patch things up with him. Slowly he moved his chair closer to the man besides him. Then ever so cautiously he placed his hand on Ryuzaki's knee and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Surprised by the simple act of kindness from the young man Ryuzaki placed his own hand on top of Light's in a way of saying thank you before pulling back to his chest. Through the whole exchange neither said a word or even made eye contact but the meaning was loud and clear to both.

* * *

Later that night when the two retired for bed Ryuzaki did something unexpected. Before Light had even fully closed the door behind them Ryuzaki had pushed him up against it before forcefully kissing him. When Light finally was able to think straight Ryuzaki had broken the kiss. He just kind of stared at the odd man trying to figure out what was going on in his mind.

"I'm sorry." The man mumbles before heading over to the bed.

"Wait, Ryuzaki!" Light calls out grabbing him by his shoulder.

When Ryuzaki turned to look at Light he was greeted with a kiss. He responded enthusiastically running his hands down Light's well defined chest before pulling his shirt off. As the two engaged in a stripping frenzy they had somehow found the bed.

* * *

The next morning Light awoke in Ryuzaki's arms. A smile formed on his face at the memories of what they did last night. He snuggled into him a bit more content to just stay there the whole day but knowing that it would never happen. Sighing Light slowly rose to a sitting position.

"Good morning." Ryuzaki greets emotionless.

Light stared at him confused, had he done something wrong that he didn't know? "Uh yeah good morning."

Awkwardness filled the air and neither knew what to do or say to get rid of it. So instead they just sat on the bed staring at each other, waiting for something to happen. Finally after about ten minutes Light got up and headed towards the bathroom, pulling Ryuzaki with him.

* * *

Later that day Ryuzaki received a call from Megan. Knowing that the rest of the task force was listening he promptly ignored the call. Big mistake on his part. About five minutes later Watari contacted him. He then connected the call to Megan and hung up but not before telling Ryuzaki it would be best to talk to her. The moment the man hung up Megan exploded.

"What the fuck dude?" she screeches. "I didn't do anything this time to deserve this type of treatment from you!"

"I didn't do it because I wanted to ignore. I did it because there are a lot of people around me at this moment and.."

"Why should it matter? I mean I'll being seeing these people like every day when I get there anyway. Which was what I called you about in the first place?" She said cutting him off.

"What about it?" he asks completely ignoring the rest of what she said.

"I wanted you to know that it wasn't my idea. Wa, Watari had called and told me he wished for me to come there and that he would teach Lira and I couldn't pass up an opportunity like that so I agreed. If it makes you feel any better I offered to stay at a close by hotel but he told me that was nonsense and that I would be living with you and blah blah blah."

"I see."

"Which brings me to something else I wish to ask you. I asked him first but he said it was up to you so…"

"No you can't bring anyone else, especially not them. It's bad enough that I feel like I'm putting our daughter in danger I do not wish to feel responsible for them as well." He says cutting her off.

"Aw come on, they would be more of a help then a nuance I swear. I mean my little tech geek totally proved how useful he is when he hacked into official records which had any mention of Lira's true last name. He changed them all to mine. And like he did all of this in like five minutes. The dude's amazing. That and I really don't want to leave them behind a second time you know."

"No."

"Well you suck."

"Megan I really don't wish to have this conversation with you right now. I have important things to do." He tells her in a bored tone.

"Whatever don't know why I even tried I already knew you'd say no."

"Then why ask?"

"In hopes that I was wrong."

"By the way I contacted Lira's old teacher. I now see why you threatened the woman's life. Though I don't agree that was the best thing to do." Ryuzaki tells her changing the subject.

"Oh really. What else did you go snooping into?" she asked annoyed.

"Just your job is all. By the way I find it odd you worked in California and yet you lived in Phoenix. A bit of a long drive, don't you think?"

"I only worked with one person in California and I would have gone overseas to see him. All the rest of my clients were in Phoenix. I tried to get him transferred there but they were all like no he did the crime here he will serve his time here as well. I wanted to stab them all there. They treated him like shit! But I'm sure you don't care about that do you seeing as **you **put him there." She ranted in anger.

"You make it sound like I** forced** him to brutally murder three people."

"You might as well have. It was all your fault. But I'm not going to get into this with you. Those wounds are still fresh. Kira killed him, but I'm sure you knew that already." She finishes sadly.

"Yes I heard and I'm very sorry to hear that. I do not believe he deserved to die."

"Thank you. Actually that bastard Kira is also the reason I don't have a job anymore, he killed them all."

"Maybe that's what you get for working with criminals." Ryuzaki says in an attempt at a joke.

"You work with criminals too!"

"Ah yes but I bring them to justice you try to make them feel better." He points out.

"I do not! I just try to figure out why they did what they did. It was quite interesting."

They talked for a while after until Matt rushed into her room to inform her that Lira has snuck off somewhere with Near.

"Mother fucker man! She's only five and she's already sneaking off to spend time with an older guy! I didn't think I would have to deal with this until she was at least 15 but no of course everything has to be advanced with her!" she complains to Ryuzaki who just laughs. He had no problem with Lira being around with Near as long as they weren't doing anything sexual which he knew they weren't. Near had more sense than that, he was his successor after all.

* * *

Before anyone knew it Tuesday morning had arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryuzaki laid in bed fearful to get up but knowing he would soon have to. Megan and Lira would be here within the hour. Everything was happening far too fast for his liking. He would much prefer to stay in bed longer next to the sleeping god beside him but he knows that won't happen. So reluctantly Ryuzaki gently shook Light to wake him. He felt slightly bad about doing so since he had kept him **busy **most of the night. Light would be exhausted, not to mention cranky when he got up. Ryuzaki continued shaking him though, he reeked of sex and was in desperate need of a shower before the girls arrived. Besides Megan could pick up on little thinks like that and he really didn't want to deal with that.

"Stop shaking me, I wanna sleep. We can have sex later." Light mumbles into his pillow turning away from Ryuzaki.

"I'm not waking you for** that**!" he hisses. "You need to get up now."

"Why?" Light whines pulling the cover over his head.

"Because Light-kun my daughter will be arriving shortly and I smell like a brothel!"

"Whose fault is that? Not mine. It wasn't my idea to have hot sex at three in the morning. Now shut up and let me sleep."

Realizing talking was getting him nowhere Ryuzaki ripped the covers off leaving an exposed Light to the cold.

"Ah well what do you know, you're already undressed. How convenient."

Light glared at the man as he slowly got off the bed. Ryuzaki shot him a small smile before swiftly kissing him then turned him around at led him to the bathroom.

* * *

Once he had showered and gotten his coffee Light was in a much better mood. It was heighten as he watched Ryuzaki fretting about, it was rather adorable. Watari appeared with cake announcing that the two should be arriving in ten minutes then left.

"Light," Ryuzaki whispered dropping the honorific which he only did when they were alone and he was feeling affectionate, "This is the first time in a long time I've truly been nervous about something. What if she doesn't like me?"

The confession shocked Light, he didn't think L would care about something like that.

"Don't worry L," he too only used that name when they were alone and feeling affectionate, "I'm sure she will love you. You are her father after all."

Ryuzaki gave him one of his rare, true smiles. "Thank you."

There exchange was cut short when Watari reentered the room followed by a beautiful woman and an adorable little girl. Light stared at her shocked, he never would have imagined she could be so beautiful, that that he believed she would be ugly, but he wasn't expecting this.

He watched as smile spread upon her face as she let out a loud squeal and ran forward wrapping her arms around L placing a quick kiss on each of his cheeks. While this happened L didn't take his eyes off the little girl. When they broke apart Megan pushed the girl forward, closer to L, who bent down to face her eye to eye.

In the same second huge grins over took the faces of both father and daughter as they pulled each other close into a hug. A tear actually fell from his eyes as he embraced his daughter for the first time. It was a very touching scene.

"Hi daddy." Lira mumbles into his chest.

"Hello."

After breaking away from the hug Lira picked up the overstuffed teddy bear she brought with her. Opening up a secret compartment in the back of the bear she pulled out a container of small building blocks. The whole time Megan stared at the bear as if it were the devil. Ignoring the looks from her mother she held up the blocks to L in an offer.

"Would you like to build something with me? I found I get to know people better while doing something stimulating and I'd really like to know you." She gave him them most adorable, innocent looking smile and L knew then he was in big trouble.

He was going to have a very hard time ever saying no to her. "Sure."

She then glanced up at Light with the same smile. "What about you sir?"

Taken by surprised he stuttered out a yes. With that the girl's smile grew bigger, dropping what was in her hands to take her father's and Light's, leading them to a clear space on the other side of the investigation room. Calling for her mother to bring her stuff over. Finding a spot she liked she let go of their hands and plopped down. Following her lead the two males sat beside her.

"Mom will you stop? You're not going to find anything but more blocks."

"Somehow I doubt that. That boy is a genius, I wouldn't put it pass him to have hid something and even you not know it." She replied throwing containers out of the compartment.

"Am I missing something?" Ryuzaki asked opening a container that nearly hit him in the head.

"She got this," she held up the bear like it was contaminated. "From a fluffy, albino looking, asshole of a little boy, who's fucking **12 years old! **"

"I think you're over exaggerating."

"No I'm not! He's totally pulling moves on her. I mean seriously he gave her a huge teddy bear filled with blocks. What 12 year old does that for a five year old?"

"She's overreacting." Lira reassured.

Light chuckled at the monotone of her voice so much like her father's. This drew Megan's attention to him for the first time since she arrived.

"Oh I didn't even notice you. How rude of me. I'm Megan Kimblee, and you are?"

"Light Yagami."

She stared at him surprised. "You're the Kira suspect? Well damn that totally ruins my whole idea of him. I always figured Kira was some poor, ugly, teenager that got picked on every day of his life but you're absolutely gorgeous so I guess that's not the case."

Not knowing if that was intended to be a compliment or not Light stayed silent, he just nodded to show he heard her.

* * *

An hour later when the Task Force arrived they found Light and L building something which resembled a castle with Lira as Megan laid sprawled out on the floor next to them. After quick introductions everyone went to work while Megan pestered L into letting her help and Lira continued building her block castle.

"So this Amane chick is who you believe is the second Kira? And she can kill with just a face?" Megan asked again to make sure she heard him correctly.

"Yes."

"Neither of us are Kira." Light interrupted. "Ryuzaki just won't admit he was wrong and keeps us under surveillance."

She frowned, Megan really hated that he was going by Ryuzaki. It felt wrong and it made her want to hurt him, it was completely disrespectful to B. "I see. I could see him doing something about that."

"No I just haven't found the proof I need yet."

"Whatever_ Ryuzaki_. Anyway it's obvious that right now they defiantly aren't from what you're telling me. Besides looking at the victims it's completely different from the first two Kira's and since they are here and under you supervision while criminals are still dying I would say they can't be. At least as I've said, not now."

"I agree which is what concerns me. If I could at least figure out how they kill then I'm sure I could figure out how they were able to forget." Ryuzaki replies chewing lightly on his thumb.

"Well you can deal with that later. It's best if you just try to figure out who is killing criminals now."

"Wow she seems pretty smart." Matsuda whispers loudly to Aizawa.

Megan hears and turns around to grin at him. She then winks when she notices him blushing. Lira watches this exchange in amusement then began to wonder how long it will take for them to find out this guy is gay, just like every other guy her mother has ever liked. She knew her mother at least found this new guy attractive, that was obvious with occasional glances she keep giving him. She was also pretty sure that the guy liked her mom as well since he was continually blushing whenever he made eye contact with her.

Even more interesting was the looks between her father and Light and the way they seemed to move together. It was like they were connected through more than just the chains binding them. She found it cute and already liked the idea of them together though she didn't like that he was suspected to be Kira. Other than that though she could tell that they make each other happy, even if it didn't seem as obvious to anyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the course of the week since the girls have arrived Light took to observing Megan obsessively. As each day passed Light wonder more and more what could have possibly possessed L to be attracted to Megan. Sure she was very pretty but that's really all she had going for her. The more he thought about it the more he realized how much worse she was than Misa and Light despises Misa. Misa may be annoying and clingy but Megan was that and more. She's vulgar and foul mouthed and whoreish in many ways. The girl was constantly flirting with all the members of the Task Force and was rarely quiet, plus the clothing she wore didn't cover much. If he saw her on the street he never would have guessed she was a mother to the most adorable little girl he's ever seen.

Yes Light was really interested to know what L saw in her. He's not shallow enough to have just been with her because she was pretty. Of course his dislike and almost obsessive need to pick out all of her faults has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that since she arrived L has been distant from him, well as distant as one can while being chained together. Like last night when Light tried to kiss L but he just ignored him, **ignored him**, Light has never been ignored and frankly it hurt. It completely destroyed him to be ignored by L. Not that he loved L or anything like that but L was the only person he has ever truly respected and it hurt that he could just ignore him like that. Besides sex with L was amazing and he didn't want that to end anytime soon. He enjoyed those moments alone far too much.

"Light-kun, you're zoning out again." Ryuzaki says breaking Light away from his musings. "You've been doing that a lot lately. I'm beginning to get concern."

Light smiled darkly at the sarcasm dripping from every word Ryuzaki said. "I'm sure."

"You're not still upset about what happened last night are you?"

"No."

"So you are. I'm very sorry I upset you Light-kun."

"I'm not upset!" Light replied stubbornly.

"Very well then, since you are so obviously not upset please refrain from zoning out like that. It's very distracting and Ihave work to do."

"Oh well forgive me from keeping you from your precious work!" Light seethed.

"You're acting like a woman on her menstrual cycle Light-kun."

Before Light could come back with a reply to that Megan appeared behind L and hit him upside his head rather hard. "That's offensive." L glared at her but otherwise kept quiet has he held his head. "Don't give me that look! That was a very offensive comment and I hardly get offended. I'm surprised you could say something so horrible." She said leaning against Light chair, slipping her arm around the back for balance.

Misa chose that moment to make an appearance. She came bursting through the doors with a huge smile on her face followed by Matsuda. When she saw Megan with what look to be with her arm around Light she flipped.

"Who the hell is she!" she demanded in a screech.

Light grimaced at the high pitch of her voice before replying nonchalantly, "Misa this is Megan, Megan this is Misa."

"Why was her arm around Misa's Light?" she asked him with a pout.

"Oh my god she speaks in third person!" Megan gasped under her breath.

"There's no need to worry Megan is not interested in your boyfriend. Though you may want to keep an eye on your manager, she seems to have her eyes on him." Ryuzaki tells her nibbling on a cookie.

"You like Matsu?" the blond asked tilting her head to the side.

"I never said that." Megan snaps back.

"So then you don't?"

"Never said that either."

"Wait so do you like him or not?" Misa asks glancing over at the blushing Matsuda.

"I dunno. I don't really know him that well." Megan replies blushing a bright red.

"She's lying." L chirps in stuffing a cookie into his mouth whole. "She totally wants him."

"Do you want to die?" Megan asks him glaring.

"Not particularly, no."

"Then shut your mouth or I'll personally kill you myself."

"You would really kill the father of your child?" L asks wide eyed.

"Oh my gawd you have a kid, with _**him**_?"

"Unfortunately, I was very young and stupid back then." She replies shrugging.

"I thought he was gay."

Megan laughed at the horrified look L was giving Misa. Like she just discovered his darkest secret, which in a way she had. Even Light had to chuckle a bit at the scene playing out in front of him. Hearing the low rumble from his side L turned his attention to Light giving him a hurt look. Light just shrugged his shoulders, he was still pissed off at L and was enjoying this. However seeing the slight hint of betrayal in his eyes Light began to feel bad, just a little.

"I thought that too when I first met him but after the mind blowing sex we had I realized he's just shy." Megan says winking at L who officially became mortified. Even Light shot her a glare of hatred. How dare she embarrass L like that!

"I don't think this an appropriate topic. We are in a work area." Light mentally murdering her.

"Ah come on Light, don't be so uptight." Misa says placing herself upon his lap.

Light stared at the blond annoyed, honestly considering pushing her off of him. While this was going on Megan studied him as well as L and realization hit her. She wanted to slap herself for not noticing earlier. So this was what Lira meant when she commented on how close the two seemed. How is it that her daughter noticed before her anyway? Then again she did spend most of her time observing Matsuda then paying attention to what was happening around her. He was just too cute and adorable!

"No he's right. This isn't the place." Matsuda cut in his usual cheerfulness gone from his voice. "Besides Misa you need to head back to your room. You're not supposed to stay here long."

"But Matsu!" the blond pouted.

"I'll go with you, if you want." Megan chimed in looking over at Matsuda with a frown. She didn't like how down he looked.

Misa let of an excited squeal and leaped off of Light's lap before pulling Megan along with her out the door. Within minutes everyone was back to work.

* * *

AN: So sorry this took so long to get up and how utterly crappy this chapter


	9. Chapter 9

It hurt. Everything hurt. The pain was almost too much to bear. He couldn't think straight and he could feel the blood gushing out of him. As he laid gasping for breath, desperately trying to stay alive, his eyes met with cool gray ones. Attached to the eyes was a young boy with puffy white hair. Upon his face was a cruel smile as he glared down on him.

It was in that moment when his heart gave a learch and then all went black.

* * *

The faint glow on the other side of his eyelids it was signaled to Light that he had been dreaming. It had been such a realistic that he could still feel the pain. Could still see the boy clearly in his mind glaring down on him like he was the scum of the earth. Shaking it off as just an unusual dream Light decided it was time to fully wake up. He let out a low groan as he opened his eyes.

"I think we woke him up." He heard a little voice whisper. Looking over he found L and Lira cuddled together on the other side of the bed staring at him. "Did we wake you?" she asked.

"No I was already awake."

It grew silent after that. Light was still trying to erase the dream from his mind but it seemed the more he tried the more he remembered. After a few minutes though the soft tapping of the keyboard began to lull him back to sleep. That however was interrupted by the door banging open. With that a murderous looking Megan stomped in shooting daggers at her daughter.

"Lira Leanne La…Kimblee! You are grounded for the rest of your life!" she screams.

"What did I do?"

"Don't play stupid with me young lady! You know damn well what you did." Megan glares tossing a cellphone at the young girl.

Lira flipped the phone open, took one look at it and started laughing. "You're overreacting again mother."

"I am not." She pouts.

"He's my friend mom he's going to call me ya know."

"So then why is he calling so late? Huh?"

"Because of the time difference between here and there." The girl explains rolling her eyes at her mother.

"I beginning to think you hold some kind of grudge against this boy Megan." L states closing up his lap top and setting it on the nightstand next to him.

"Of course I do! This 12 year old freak is putting moves on my poor daughter."

"Maybe he's just trying to be friendly and it just seems that he's being overly so because he's socially retarded like I was at that age."

Megan stared at him for a moment before replying. "See I would believe that if it weren't for the fact that he stares at her with creeper eyes."

They continued on arguing about it with the occasional interruption by Lira so Light tried to ignore them all. He was unsuccessful however. No matter how hard he tried to shut them out and go back to sleep he just couldn't. L seemed to notice this after Light pressed a pillow to his face.

"Is Light-kun trying to commit suicide or is he just trying to block out Megan's annoying voice?"

Light removed the pillow and stared up at L for a second before covering his face back up.

"Look what you did now; your voice is so grating it made Light-kun want to end his life by suffocation."

"Don't drag me into this!" Light says moving the pillow away again.

Megan took the pillow from Light's hands after that and went to hit L with it but he managed to avoid it. Somehow ending up on the other side of Light he pulled the covers up passed his eyes.

"Now she can't find me." He told Light childishly in a whisper, pulling the cover up a little higher.

"Oh yes you're totally invisible now." Megan says sarcastically. She glared over at his mess of black hair trying to find a way to hit him without hitting Light too.

"Told you," He whispers up to Light who just picks up another pillow to hide behind, "Don't use that! She will still be able to find you!"

"I don't care."

"But she'll eat you!" he whispers in fake horror. "Here you can hide with me."

With that he pulled the cover over Light and then as if with a second thought pulled it over Lira as well. "Here now she won't be able to find and eat any of us."

The whole time Lira was giving L a 'what the fuck' look. Light noticed this and chuckled before patting her on the back in a sympathetic way. After a while though everything settled down and the two girls retired to their own rooms leaving L and Light alone.

"So has she been coming in here since they arrived?" Light asks.

"Yes, which is why I've been avoiding you at night. I don't want something to happen to scar my poor daughter."

Light chuckled. "I understand but she's probably not going to be coming back tonight."

"Hm I'm pretty sure you're right."

With that he pulled Light into an intense kiss. In a matter of seconds all their clothes were on the floor and they became a mass of tangled limbs.

* * *

"Now Lira I understand you want to spend time with your dad and everything but I don't want you going in there every night ok. I mean I'm fine with you going there and all but I think you should leave him and Light to their privacy."

"Oh so you noticed there's something between them too?" Lira asks her mother surprised.

"Of course I did. How could I not?"

"I dunno. It just seems like you've been too focused on Mr. Matsuda to notice something like that." The girl explains bringing her thumb to her lips in thought.

"Is it really that obvious that I like him?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm just hoping he doesn't turn out gay like the other guys."

"You and I both kid."

"Well goodnight mommy." Lira says once they've reached her bedroom door.

"Goodnight love." They hugged and then Lira disappeared behind her door. "And you better not call Near back!"

Suddenly feeling exhausted Megan makes her way passed the corner on her way to her own room when she spots Matsuda coming up the stairs holding a steaming cup. He looked absolutely adorable in footie pajamas. She had to stifle a giggle as she approached him.

"You're up late." She commented alerting him to her presence.

"You too."

She frowned. He seemed very down and she couldn't tell if it was just because he was tired or if it had something to do with earlier.

"By the way, I'm really sorry if Ryuzaki embarrassed you today."

He stared at her as he took a sip from his cup, which by the scent she could tell was chamomile tea, then a forced smile spread across his lips. "Nah he didn't."

"Oh well then ok. Goodnight Matsuda."

She leaned up and gently kissed his cheek, shooting him a coy smile as she ran to her room. He could do nothing but watch as she scurried away. Now even more confused by her than he was before.


	10. Chapter 10

It's official, L has fallen in love with Light Yagami. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when it happened but one day he woke up and realized that he never wanted to spend a day without this beautiful boy next to him. The question he had now was does Light feel the same about him? Honestly L doubted it. That didn't stop him from enjoying the time he spent with the boy. Nothing would ever make him regret those long nights they shared tangled together in a mess of limbs. Even if he was Kira and was only doing it for the sole purpose to kill him, L would still do it all over again.

That's the reason he was becoming so depressed even though they were so close to solving the Kira case. They had even narrowed it down to one suspect, Kyosuke Higuchi. Tomorrow would be the day that they catch the guy and hopefully end this once and for all except to L it didn't feel like the end but the beginning. He felt that if they catch Higuchi that new evidence will surface pointing to Light and he would be forced to execute him. Something L surly did not want to do, to kill Light would be to kill himself.

It was a terrible dilemma.

To make matters worse Megan has been pissed off at him for the last three days. She's upset that he's putting Matsuda in danger. He felt it was unfair since Matsuda agreed to do it and yet he's the one that has to listen to her bitch. Then again he understood because he would bitch at her if she put Light in the same situation.

* * *

Megan had a bad feeling. She didn't like the fact that L was putting Matsuda at risk and hated even more how readily Matsuda agreed to it. Something terrible was going to happen tomorrow, she just couldn't figure out what. All she knew was that everything was going to change.

That night she stayed in Matsuda's room. It wasn't uncommon for the two to occasionally stay with each other but tonight was different. It started the day after Megan kissed him on the cheek, Matsuda cornered her and demanded to know why she did it. After much embarrassment and sweet kisses the two became a couple. Though they have never gone farther than a kiss that was going to change tonight. With the possibility of his death so close the two gave in to passion. Knowing this could be the first and only time they could. Tonight all that mattered was that they be together.

However when they were done Megan began crying. She couldn't stop herself. Sometime during these past two months she had fallen in love with the goofball. It was painful to think there was a chance, no matter how slim it was, that he may not be here much longer.

"Shh please Megan don't cry," Matsuda pleaded pulling her tight against his chest. "Everything is going to work out fine. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not to be honest but I love you so I know that even if things go bad tomorrow at least I'll die happy and for a good cause." He admits kissing the top of her head.

"You love me?"

"Heh yeah I do. I know we haven't know each other that long bu…" he was cut off by Megan pressing her lips against his.

"I love you too."

He smiled that goofy smile at her before pulling her back in for more passionate kisses. Soon the kisses turned to more love making before they crashed out for the night too exhausted to stay up any longer.

* * *

He did it! His plan worked out almost flawlessly. So why didn't he feel victorious? How is it that he's one step closer to becoming the god of a new clean world and yet he feels so depressed? The answer to that was obvious. The one thing he never would have thought to add to his calculation had happened, he had fallen in love with the panda eyed freak detective.

He knew exactly when it had happened to. It was a month back and the two of them were up late working on the case. As usual L was perched on his chair shoveling sweet after sweet in his mouth when the filling had made its way down L's chin. Seeing as they were the only two there at the time Light took it upon himself to lick the dribble of filling away. It was when he pulled away and saw the hungry look in L's eyes that he knew suddenly he was in love. That was the first night he let L take him. It wasn't unpleasant but they both preferred when Light topped.

* * *

The Task Force stared up at the monstrous shinigami in both fear and amazement of its existence. Rem stared right back. The room was completely silent as both parties stared the other down. Aizawa was the first to break the silence as he read out the rules which was followed by the clearing of Light and Misa's names. They were no longer suspected as being the first and second Kira, well by the Task Force at least, L however was a different story.

L noticed the difference in Light right away. There was nothing he could do though but let things play out. It was with much regret that he took the handcuffs off. He felt like he was dying on the inside as he watched the chain fall from Light's wrist.

While this happened no one noticed Megan interrogating the shinigami. She was treating the thing the same way she did her old patients. Asking it questions in a "comforting" way. However she wasn't asking it any questions about Kira.

"So you have to make a deal with a shinigami to be able to get the eyes right? A human can't be born with that power?" she asks thinking about B.

"No a human can't be born with the power, only shinigami."

"You're totally sure?" Megan pressured.

"Why are you so curious?"

"I had a friend who could see a person's name and lifespan since he was born." She confessed. It was the first time she had ever spoken about the secret B told her so many years ago.

"What was his name?"

Taken aback by the question Megan stuttered out "Beyond Birthday."

"Cecilia Birthday's son?"

Megan was even more surprised by this question. "Yes. How did you know that?"

"Not too long ago a rogue shinigami became obsessed with a human woman, Cecilia Birthday. After watching her for so long the shinigami went to the human world and raped her. When she gave birth to a son six months later it shocked even us. We didn't know that shinigami could reproduce with humans."

"Wait so you're saying that B was half shinigami?" Megan asked.

"Was?"

"Unfortunately he fell victim to Kira not too long ago." She says sadly.

"That's impossible! The death note would have no effect on him. He won't die until his natural life is over, nothing other than that can kill him."

"Hm well that would explain why the burns disappeared a few weeks after he attempted to kill himself." Megan said before noticing for the first time that the others had started listening. The look on L's face pretty much told her she was fucked.

"Beyond Birthday is not dead is he Megan?" L asked in a scary calm voice.

"No."

"Then would you _please _tell me how it is that the guards found his dead body in his cell?"

"Well you see he wasn't really dead. I gave him a shot full of a drug that will slow the heart down so much that it appears that it had stopped. Then later that night I broke into the hospital they had his body in and gave him the antidote. After that I haven't seen him." She confesses.

"So you're telling me you aided in the escape of a dangerous criminal?" L was pretty close to losing it. He never told anyone but Beyond kind of scared the shit out of him and now that he knew he was alive and free Kira suddenly didn't seem like such a threat.

"He's not dangerous!"

"Oh no not at all because mutilating three people for no reason other than to grab my attention is not dangerous at all!" he was actually screaming now, something he didn't normally do.

"How dare you! How fucking **DARE **you! Don't be so conceited _L _he didn't do it just to get your attention asshole, he did it to prove a point. You know what they did to him besides all three of them were going to die anyway, that's why he chose them." She was crying by now. "I wouldn't have helped him escape if I knew he was safe but he's my best friend. I couldn't let him sit in a prison waiting to get murdered."

L let out a deep sigh. "I can't believe you did that, wait no I do."

"Just forget about it ok. We still haven't closed the Kira case so let's wait til we have before we get into this."

"You're right. Kira is more important." With that he went back to his computer and completely ignored everything else.


	11. Chapter 11

He couldn't sleep. No matter which way he turned or spread out he couldn't get comfortable. He wished he could say it was because of the memories swimming around in his head but he knew it wasn't. No matter how guilty he felt about being the cause of so many people's death, well a few of the people at least, he knew the reason he couldn't sleep was really because L wasn't next to him. Now it was all a matter of if he wanted to suffer through the night or swallow his pride and go sneak into L's room.

He debated with himself for a hour before giving up and leaving the room. However he lost confidence when he got to the door. He stood there in front of it, just staring, debating with himself once again.

L could feel Light's presence outside the door. It was amusing how long he was standing out there. So the two just waited, both too stubborn to make the first move. Finally after what felt like forever Light caved.

Knocking quietly on the door he asked, "Hey L it's me, can I come in?"

L nodded then realized Light couldn't see him so he called out a yes before focusing on shutting down his laptop.

Light made his way into the room and headed straight for his side of the bed. He wasted no time in curling up next to L, breathing in the sugary smell of the detective. L wrapped his arms around the younger male content on just holding him. They both knew things wouldn't be this peaceful for long. That's when Light did something neither of them thought he would ever do, he started crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He sobbed clutching onto L's shirt as if his life depended on it.

"What are you sorry about?" L asked fearing the answer.

"I killed Higuchi."

"I was next to you the whole time, there was no way you could have." L said taken aback by the confession though not surprised.

"But I did! I killed him with the tiny piece of death note I always keep in my watch so that I had ownership again and could keep my memories. I did it because I'm Kira."

L froze and let the information sink in, he didn't know what else to do. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked in a strangled whisper.

"Because I love you."

"Don't, please don't. Do whatever the hell else you want to do, kill me for all I care, just please don't lie to me about that." L begged his voice broken.

Light sat up and gently placed his hands on either side of L's face. "I swear to you L that I'm not lying about this. I love you. If you never believe another word that comes out of my mouth I wouldn't blame you but I need you to believe me about this. I- love- you."

"How do I know that this is not just a trick? Why is it that you have to tell me this now, right after confessing to being Kira? How can I believe you?" tears were running down his face now, he was so torn. He wanted nothing more to believe that Light feels the same about him but he also knows that Light is one hell of an actor.

"You just have to trust me."

"You have no idea how much I wish I could, how much I wish to believe that you actually love me but I'm afraid I can't. I can never trust you, you have never given me a reason to but more than enough reasons not to." He placed his hands on top of Light's and moved forward so that their foreheads were touching. "I'm sorry."

"I understand," he sighed, "I wish things could be different."

"As do I, more than anything."

"So what happens now?" Light asks.

"You confess to the Task Force and we go from there I suppose."

"So basically they decide how to execute me after I tell them everything they wish to know." He smiled bitterly.

L nodded, "More or less, yes."

"Will you miss me when I'm dead?" Light asks.

L just nods again, unable to speak because of the clenching in his chest. He felt like he was having a heart attack but he knew it was just his heart breaking. After all these lonely years he has finally found someone he connected with so well, someone he loved, only to have to kill him. Life was completely unfair sometimes. He would give up sugar to make the whole situation disappear.

"Hey don't cry over me, I brought this all on myself." Light says wiping L's tears away with his thumbs.

"My name is L Lawliet."

"What?" Light asked surprised.

"My name, my full name, it's L Lawliet. My birthday is Halloween. My favorite color is blue. My parents died in a bombing when I was only seven. Never in my life have I thought I'd ever be a father but I'm so happy to have Lira. I've been picked on most of my life because of my differences. I always lie about the reason I never sleep, It's not that I hate wasting time sleeping but because I have horrible nightmares. I don't eat vegetables or meat because it reminds me of my parents and always depresses me so I refuse to eat anything other than sweets and fruit." He began rambling.

Light pulled away in shock and watched as L listed more things about himself. "Why are you telling me all this?" he asked interrupting.

"Because I wish for you to know everything about me before your unfortunate demise. Now where was I? Oh yes my favorite food is strawberry cheesecake. As a little kid I would always draw gruesome pictures of my own death because it fascinated me. Once I stole a shopping cart because I thought it would be fun. I admire your father for believing in you so strongly and I'm a bit jealous of it both because I wish I could have been as convinced of your innocence and because I was never loved like that. I would spend hours watching you sleep because you always looked so peaceful. I had other methods of watching you 24/7 but I'm a pervert and just wanted an excuse to always be close to you, and to see you naked."

"I knew it! I always thought those damn things were unnecessary but you always said there was no other way." Light chuckled.

"Are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"A… no. I'm sorry. Please continue." He said once again curling up against L, resting his head on his chest.

"Like I was saying, that time I had the cameras hidden in your room I would touch myself while looking at you whenever you're father wasn't there. Hm the first time you kissed me in the hot tub I seriously thought I was hallucinating. If you weren't there the first time I met Lira I probably would have run away. Lira still intimidates me, I feel like I'm not worthy of being her father. Her mother terrifies me, she always has. Hearing that Beyond Birthday is still alive freaks me out more than I would like to admit, he scares me. I sometimes wish I was as stupid as Matsuda so that life would be easier but then I remember how much of an idiot he is and return to just thinking he's a moron. Even though Watari has been with me the majority of my life he still feels like a stranger to me but I still respect him above everyone else. And that's pretty much all of it, you now know more about me than anyone else."

Light smiled up at him, happy that he had told him so much and yet a part of him was upset. Not once through the rambling did L hint at any other feeling towards him but lust.

"Oh and then there's the most important secret of all. The one I even tried to keep from myself."

"More important than your name?" Light teased.

"Way more important than my name."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"I love you."

The smile on Light's face grew, he can die happy now. Just knowing that L loves him too is enough to make confessing worth it. Not that he wouldn't have done it even if L told him he hated him and would take pleasure in his death, Light still would have done it. Happier than he can ever remember being he leaned up and placed a soft kiss to L's lips.

That however was not enough for L. Before Light could pull away completely he grabbed the back of his head and crashed his lips to Light's, kissing him desperately. They spent the rest of the night desperately making love. Memorizing every inch of skin on the others body. Until contently they became too exhausted, then they just laid in each other's arms.

Even as his eyelids grew heavy L still tried to fight sleep. He didn't want to waste a second of time with Light but sleep was putting up a fight. It seemed the harder he tried to fight it the worse it became. Light noticed L's struggle and mistook the meaning of it because of the night's earlier rambling.

"Don't worry L, I'll protect you from the nightmares. Just get some sleep kay."

"Mmm I'll hold you to that." L replied giving in to the temptation to close his eyes. He figured he may as well rest up now, tomorrow was going to be a draining day. The lovers shared on last kiss before allowing sleep to overtake them.

Unfortunately Light was so caught up with being with L that he forgot something very important. He had sent Misa to retrieve her notebook from the woods and that inside was an order to kill L.

* * *

"This letter is bullshit!" Misa thought to herself. "Does he really expect me to believe this? Gosh he really must not be as smart as he lets on."

Still though she was glad that Light entrusted her with this. She really does love him though she knows he will never love her. It was obvious even to her who truly held Light's heart and she knew nothing she did would ever change that but it didn't bother her, she could share. All she knows is that since she laid eyes on Light there has been a feeling inside her telling her that she needed him in her life. No matter what she has to go through she will do everything in her power to make him happy.

A loud swoosh broke her away from her musings. Looking up she came face to face with Ryuk. He said something but she didn't hear it, she was too busy throwing her arms around him. That is until she hit the ground with a thud. That didn't kill her enthusiasm though she just looked up at him with a smile.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot!" she exclaims digging into her bag until she pulled out a shiny red apple, "Light told me to give you this."

That perked the shinigami up. He devoured the apple in seconds making noises that sounded like he was having the best orgasm ever. It made Misa curious so she asked. However she soon regretted it after tasting the apple from the shinigami realm, it was disgusting! That's when she decided to get down to business.

"Oh by the way Ryuk I want you to make the eye deal with me."

This would be the second time she shortened her life but she didn't care, she would half it a third time if Light asked her to. Making him happy was worth ending her life. Which was why she was so confused as to why Light wanted her to kill Ryuzaki, she was pretty positive he loved him. Then again she remembered the note was written before he fell in love so she guessed it made some sense. She would double check with him though before she even considered murdering Ryuzaki.

Once again she was broke away from her musings when she heard footsteps getting closer. She opened the notebook up to a blank page and held a pen ready. "Looks like I get to test out my eyes." She thought giddy.

That's when she started hearing an obnoxious whistling in time to the footsteps that were approaching. "What the hell is this person's problem?" she thinks glaring at the spot the noise was coming from.

Soon a figure appeared wearing a big white tee shirt and baggy pants. At first she thought L had followed her but upon looking closer she realized he defiantly wasn't, which was startling. This man was much, much more attractive. His red eyes practically glowed and he had a smug look on his face. And then he spoke, "You must be Misa, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Beyond Birthday but I'm sure you know that already. You can see people's names too am I correct?" he asked, his voice a lovely deep baritone.

"How did you know that? Are you here to stop me?" she demanded.

"Not at all love, please continue on with what you're doing. If you want I'll even help you. I know L's full name but that information will cost you."

Misa glared at the stranger, she didn't trust him. "Yeah right I bet you'll give me a wrong name and then arrest me!"

"Couldn't I just do that now? I mean here you are crouched over what is obviously a death note, that there is enough to turn you in but fortunately for you I want L dead as well."

The blond smiled sarcastically, "Too bad for you I don't want L dead. Looks like you're out of luck."

The man just shrugged, "I suppose that's fine too. Actually it's probably better since Megan would find a way to kill me if he died."

"You know Megan?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, we grew up together. She's my best friend. If it weren't for her I'd be rotting away in prison."

"Then why do you want to help me?" she demanded.

"Ah you caught me! I lied. I'm not here to help you or stop you really. Megan sent me here to keep an eye on you since that little notebook you have in your hands has no effect on me."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Apparently I'm half shinigami, at least that's what that creepy one told Megan."

"Is that even possible?" this time directing her question at Ryuk.

"I'm not sure. There were rumors once that a shinigami got a human pregnant but I never paid much attention to it, it bored me."

"Hm well that's exciting!" she says perking up.

He shrugged. "I suppose. I mean I can't die and I don't have to throw away half my life to see peoples name and lifespan."

"Wow that's so cool!"

"Uh sure…"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to head back home," she says getting up and collecting her things, "It was nice meeting you Beyond Birthday."

"Please just call me B. Anyway I'll be going with you. I have to stay with you till Megan tells me otherwise."

"Oh ok. That's fine I guess. Just don't do pervy things to me while I'll sleep alright. I have a boyfriend that I love."

"Do you really?" he asked.

"Of course I do! Light is the most amazing guy ever!"

"If you say so. Honestly though the guy sounds like a dick to me." B says leaning up against a tree.

Misa pouted. "That's because you never meet him."

"I plan to keep it that way. It seems everyone around him becomes his little mind puppets. Even the great L has fallen for him. It's pathetic."

"Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!" She screams close to tears. If he insulted her she would be able to take it, brush it off even, but she would **not** allow this guy to insult her Light.

"Hey didn't mean to upset you, just stating my opinion is all."

"Well you did and I don't care about your opinion!" she shouts.

"I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Whatever I just wanna go home. I'm suddenly exhausted."

"Would you like me to carry you back? It's the least I can do for upsetting you." He offered.

Too tired to refuse Misa nods her head yes while she shoves everything into her purse before slinging it over her shoulder. He stepped cautiously closer to the blond beauty before asking, "Would you prefer piggyback or bridal?"

"Whichever is easier for you I guess. I don't care, just get me home."

He nodded bending down and placing his arm at the back of her knee before sweeping her up. She let out a tiny gasp of surprised and quickly wrapped her arms around his long neck and burying her face in the crock of his neck. B let out a small chuckle pulling the blond closer to him. She smelt good like honeysuckle and cherry blossoms. To her he smelt strange, not in a bad way, it was just unusual is all. Silently he carried her home with Ryuk following close behind. Misa was asleep before they even made it out of the woods.

B woke her up when he reached the door of her apartment. She sleepily unlocked the door and led him inside. In the back of her mind Misa felt weird about the whole thing, Light hadn't even been inside her apartment yet and here she is letting some stranger in. However she was far too tired to give it much thought. As fast as she could she gathered some pillows and a blanket for B before tossing them on the couch.

"Will these be enough for you?" she asked.

"Yeah it fine thanks."

"Alright well I'm going to bed then, goodnight B." she says giving him a sleepy smile.

"Goodnight Misa, sweet dreams."

With that the two curled up in their respective spots, Misa falling asleep the second her head hit the pillow. B however had a much more difficult time. It was hard to get comfortable with a shinigami staring down on him. Eventually though he was able to pass over into dreamland.


	12. Chapter 12

L awoke with a smile on his face. For one he had told Kira his name and wasn't dead, he was in the arms of the man he loved, and he didn't have a single bad dream. Yeah it was truly a wonderful morning that is until reality set in. He pushed all bad thoughts aside though, he was going to enjoy the last few hours he had left to spend with Light. Why waste them fretting over things out of his control. So instead he curled up closer to Light, placing tiny kisses all over his bare chest up to his neck. Gently he began nibbling on his ear as Light began to stir.

"Good morning." L whispers his voice thick with lust.

"Mmm good morning to you too." He said turning his head so that he could kiss L.

As their lips meshed together neither seemed to care or even take into consideration morning breath. No they were both too busy trying to pull the other closer to them to really care. L grabbed a fistful of Light's hair pulling his head closer still while his other hand trailed down his spine before grabbing his ass. That was all it took for things to get hotter. Once they were done they hopped in the shower only to fool around more, and then even more when they got out. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other, not that they even wanted to. Eventually they settled down, got dressed, and just cuddled on the bed. Neither would say it out loud but they were avoiding going down to the investigation room. While they stalled they talked. First about serious things then trivial things until finally they just laid in silence, content just to be with the other.

They stayed like that for a while, only breaking the silence with random I love yous. That is until Megan barged into the room ruining their contentment by throwing cold reality in their faces.

"It's almost ten you guys so stop hiding and go down there already! Everyone's already suspicious that there's something going on between you and staying up here is just making it worse."

"I don't care. Go away!" L whined childishly burying his face into Light's chest.

"Ugh L stop acting like a brat! You have a child which means you have to act like an adult even if you don't want to."

He glared at her. "You're one to talk Megan. You're worse of an influence on her than I am."

"I wasn't trying to call you a bad father L, "She said sounding depressed, "I was only trying to say you have to deal with your responsibilities first."

"I know that I do and I will, eventually…"

She sighed. "Whatever L, do what you want."

"We should probably go L. No use putting it off."

"No!" L shouts pulling Light closer.

"Hey it's alright. Everything's going to be fine."

"I thought you were through with lying? So don't lie and say everything will be ok when we both know it's not!" he shouts pounding a fist into Light's chest.

"What is he all freaked out about?" Megan asked Light raising an eyebrow.

"You'll find out later."

Her mouth opened in surprise. She quickly checked the hallway before silently closing the door behind her as she stepped further into the room. "Tell me now."

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you when I tell everyone else."

She wasn't going to stand for that. "L, is it about what we talked about last night? Did he confess?"

L nodded finally bringing his face away from Light's chest. Said teen stared at the two in shock then remembered who they were and laughed. He should have known he couldn't fool them. "So you knew before I even confessed?"

"Actually we weren't positive. It's just that you acted differently when we got back from the Higuchi fiasco. We could tell that something changed." Megan explained.

"I didn't realize I was so easy to read."

"You're not. You are by far the most difficult person I have ever met! The only reason I knew something was up was because you couldn't look me in the eye." L said.

"I knew because I saw a change in your face. It looked pained."

"I see."

"So it's a damn good thing you decided to turn yourself in otherwise I would have had to kick your ass. Anyway there was something I wanted to talk to L about alone but I guess I can let you know as well. I had B follow Misa last night, she went to retrieve her notebook. He's been with her ever since." Megan told them taking a seat on the bed.

Light froze up, he had completely forgotten about Misa. "Fuck I forgot I told her to get that!" his eyes got really wide remembering the note he left for her. "No, oh no, no, no."

The two looked at him oddly as he continued having an episode. It started to bother Megan so she slapped him out of it. "Just shut up and explain what the hell your problem is!"

"Before I turned myself in at first I buried Misa's notebook. Inside the notebook I left her a note telling her to kill you. She saw your name that day at the college."

Megan burst out laughing uncontrollably. Both L and Light looked at her in distaste, how was that funny? Noticing the looks on the guys faces Megan settled down and explained. "Misa's not going to kill L silly. B even offered to help her, as a front he wasn't serious, but she declined. Told him she didn't want L dead. So you guys have nothing to worry about."

Both males looked just as relieved as confused. "That's odd. I wonder why she doesn't want me dead?" L asked to himself out loud.

Light just shrugged his shoulders, he was wondering the same. Megan just sighed, for the two being as smart as they are they sure were dumb. "You guys are hopeless." She said getting up.

"So then you know why she doesn't want me dead?" L asked.

"Yeah it's obvious. Misa adores Light with every cell of her being and she's not as stupid as she lets on. She could see just as well as I could that the two of you are in love. Seeing this she knew that if she killed him now without double checking with you that she could seriously upset you and that you would hate her. That's something that would totally destroy her. I can tell she doesn't actually love you love you but she's devoted nonetheless. Pretty much to her you're happiness comes first so she's no threat for real. Besides B's keeping close watch since she can't kill him."

"Oh." They say in unison.

"So are we going to head out now or are you both going to hide out here all day?" Megan asks getting up.

"I'd much prefer to hole up here for the rest of our lives if it meant I got to keep him here with me." L said snuggling into Light.

"You really love him huh?" Megan asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes." He nods.

"And you Light? Do you truly love L?"

"More than anything." He replied pulling L's skeletal like body closer to him.

She was practically beaming at them when little Lira opened the door. The girl trotted over to her father and plopped down next to him. "Mr. Yagami is on his way here, he wasn't far behind me."

"What for? Surely they aren't that concerned we haven't come down yet." Light asked.

"I think it's because Uncle B and Misa are here."

"You call him Uncle B?" L asked disgust clear in his voice.

"Why shouldn't I? He pretty much is my uncle so is Mels and Matt."

"You have corrupted our daughter." L told Megan as he reluctantly pulled away from Light.

It was just in the nick of time. Right as he moved into his usual sitting position Light's father walked into the room. He glanced at the occupant's suspiciously before announcing that B and Misa were indeed here then he left just as quickly as he came. With a sigh Light got off the bed pulling L up with him.

When they made it to the investigation room loud squeals were heard followed by two guys nearly being knocked over. The second Misa spotted Light she flung herself at him, Megan did the exact same to B. The only difference was B didn't mind actually he seemed just as excited to see her.

"Sissy I missed you!" he cooed lifting her up over his head as she let out a childish giggle.

"I missed you too bro! I'm so happy I finally get to see you in person!"

"I know it's wonderful!" he exclaims.

While this was going on L took a seat in his usual chair and begun to ignore everything else. Lira took notice of her father's sadness so she wrapped her tiny arms around him. "What's wrong daddy?"

He picked the girl up placing her on his lap. "Life just sucks sometimes."

"Daddy why do you hate Uncle B?" she asked changing the subject.

"Because he did some very terrible things."

"People make mistakes though, like Light. Don't you think they deserve second chances?" she asked innocently.

"Some do others don't." was his reply. He didn't even both asking how she knew about Light.

"But who's to say does and does not? It's all a matter of opinion really. Just like justice, it's all a matter of opinion. Each side believes with all their hearts they are right while the other side wholly believes they are evil. Kind of like what is going on with Kira. How is he so evil if he kills the bad guys? Why should it matter if thousands of evil men die if it means millions of innocent people get to live cause of it?"

The whole room had gone silent as they listened to the little girl. They were stunned into silence. Megan however was proud of her daughter. She knew she didn't support Kira but she already understood that each side has a story and she could judge objectively. It was amazing that she grasped this concept at such a young age when she herself still had difficulties with it and she was pretty sure L never would.

"Uh…" L was at a loss of words.

"Congrats Lira you rendered the great L speechless!" B gasped sarcastically.

L glared at him. "You do realize that I can easily throw you in a cage and never let you out. I wish I could just kill you but that's unfortunately not an option."

"Hey no need to be such a jerk Ryuzaki! He was only making a joke." Everyone turned their attention to Misa who was glaring daggers at L with her hands on her hips.

"I think Light-kun that you may have some competition now."

"I think you might be right Ryuzaki."

"What no! Light is the only one in Misa's heart!" She screamed clutching onto his arm as if her life depended on it. When she thought no one was looking she winked at him.

Things continued on like that as Rem watched in distaste. She truly detests humans, the only one that mattered was Misa and she watched as the girl through her life away for a guy who was clearly only using her. This upset Rem greatly but she let it go knowing it made the blond happy and that is what matters. Still that didn't make it any easier to watch her be used. Actually it angered the shinigami so much that she left the room, signaling for Ryuk to follow.

She waited until they were out of the building before turning on the male. "You made the eye deal with Misa! How could you?"

Before the other shinigami could reply a small voice interrupted. Lira had noticed Rem leave so she followed. "Excuse me Ms. pretty shinigami but who are you yelling at?"

Ryuk began laughing hysterically as he watched her struggle to answer the young girl. Now this was entertainment! The only thing that could have pleased him more was if he had an apple.

"You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone."

"Lira!" the girl's mother called running out of the building. "I don't want you running off alone with that thing ok. We don't know yet if it's dangerous."

"I'm sorry mommy."

Megan shot Rem a glare before ushering her daughter back inside. Before they made it to the door Rem spoke. "I will not harm the young girl. She is no danger to me or the one I protect so she is safe."

"Oh well I'm sorry for overreacting then."

"You were just protecting the one you love no need to apologize for that." The shinigami spoke.

"See mommy the pretty shinigami won't hurt me. She's nice."

* * *

It was around six in the afternoon so L sent everyone away for a dinner break. The only ones who remained were Light, Megan, Lira, Misa, B, and himself. L was trying to eat the shortcake that Watari was kind enough to make for him but he found himself too distracted watching B shoving handful after handful of jam down his throat. He stared in amazement as B licked the first jar completely spotless before repeating the process once again with another jar.

Unable to stop himself he leaned into Light and softly asked, "Is this how people feel when they watch me eat all my sweets?"

"Eh kind of. It's not as surprising with you since a lot of people like sweets but I've never seen any eat jam like that. It's repulsive."

B had been listening to them the whole time paused momentarily to smile his most psychotic smile at them. His mouth was open wide and jam was sliding off his top teeth down to his chin. He let out a cackle at the horrified looks on their faces.

"Don't eat with your mouth open, that's disgusting!" Misa reprimands.

"My apologies ma'am."

Megan who had recently been twirling her hair in boredom spoke up. "So are we going to continue to watch B act like a freak or are we going to get down to business?"

"Watch B act like a freak!" B called loudly. When no one else said anything he pouted. "Fine be that way."

Misa giggled at his childish antics. He smirks and winked at her causing her to blush. For some reason all the flirting going on between the two was really beginning to piss Light off. Not that he was jealous but because Misa was supposed to be **his** girlfriend and she was so blatantly flirting with another guy in front of him. At least Light was kind enough not to jump L in front of her. So he launched a pen at her.

"Owe what was that for?" she asked rubbing the spot on her forehead where the pen made contact.

"Are you that stupid?"

"Light's being awfully mean to Misa." She pouts.

"Misa's being awfully annoying." Light says in a high pitch mimic.

Tears welled up in Misa's eyes. She was so angry that she ran out of the room. Light felt a twinge of guilt as he watched her storm out of the room. Knowing that he needed to apologize he got up, sending L a look of exasperation, before following her out. L smiled to himself shaking his head as he put a piece of the neglected shortcake in his mouth.

"You're not worried about that?" Megan asked curious.

"Why should I? It's almost expected."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Light is a very possessive person. It's normal that something like this would upset him. He may not care about Amane like he should but she is still technically his girlfriend and to have her flirting with another guy in front of him is a blow to his ego." L explained.

"Then why won't he just break up with her?" B asks bitterly.

"He does not wish to upset her."

"And it doesn't bother you that he keeps her around?" B asks.

"Nope. In fact it makes things easier for us. However I do feel bad for the poor girl occasionally."

"I see."

Meanwhile in the next room Light and Misa work out their problems.

"I don't freak out and throws pens at you even though you're fucking Ryuzaki!"

"I don't do it in front of you!" Light shouts back without really thinking.

"So you admit it? You are cheating on me with that freak."

"Yes."

"I knew it! You're such a hypocrite Light. It's not fair that you get mad at me when what you're doing is worse." She says crossing her arms.

"I know it's not. You deserve better. I'm sorry."

She looked at him in surprise. "Are you in love with him?"

He nods his head yes and looks away. She sighed and uncrossed her arms. Gently she placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head so that they were facing each other.

"I always knew you didn't love me but I hoped that one day you would. Ever since I saw you the first time I knew you would be the most important person in my life. I would do anything to make you happy, anything. I still feel that way but recently I've been beginning to realize that maybe I misinterpret what I was feeling. I will always love you more than anything Light and if being with Ryuzaki makes you happy than I'll let you two be happy. Really the only thing I want from you in return is a promise, a promise that you'll always be in my life. As a friend, a lover, a pawn, I don't care I just want to be a part of your life. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise that you will always be in my life."

He leaned down and kissed the small bruise that was forming where the pen had hit her before pulling her into the tightest hug he ever gave her. She followed suit and wrapped her arms around him. "I guess this means our relationship is over?" she asks him softly.

"No it's just starting." He tells her placing his head atop hers. She looked up at him confused so he explained, "I never thought much of you before. You were just in the way most of the time, I never really saw you as a person, until now. How could we have had anything when I felt like that so our friendship is just starting."

"Oh ok. Gosh you really didn't think much of me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I could see how it was my fault. I didn't give you many reasons to like me. I was annoying and overly clingy. I just thought that was what guys like." She says.

"Trust me it's not."

They both laughed and continued hugging. Misa was happier than she had been since her parents died. Light finally cared about her! She sighed contently and snuggled closer into his chest.

"You know Misa now that my best friend has pretty much become my boyfriend I'm in need of a new one. What do you say, want to be my new best friend?" he asked.

Her eyes grew big in excitement as she looked up at his smiling face. "Oh I'd love to!"

"Good. Now come on we should probably head back, best friend."

Misa squealed at grabbed his hand pulling him into the other room. He allowed it seeing how happy it made her. Actually he was pretty happy they had that conversation it relieved a lot of the guilt he was feeling and it would get that damn shinigami off his back.

"Have a nice chat?" Megan asked when they returned.

"Yup and Misa is very happy they did!"

Great Light thought to himself, she's back to speaking in third person. That was defiantly an issue to go over sometime in the future, if he had a future. He sighed as he took his seat. With all the other drama going on he completely forgot that he still had to confess to the Task Force before long.

"Yeah well you two were doing whatever the hell you were doing the rest of us have come to a unanimous decision, Light will not be confessing to the Task Force that he is Kira. Instead we are all going to pretend that Higuchi was the only Kira. I know Light that you probably don't want that scumbag to have all your wonderful glory but it's the only way to keep you alive."

"No I'm tired of lying about that and you're right I don't want Higuchi to take credit for my work. I'm confessing to them rather you like it or not." Light argues.

"What will that accomplish other than getting yourself killed?" Megan asked. "Besides you're being selfish. Think about L and how much having to send you to your death is going to affect him."

"No let him confess." Misa spoke up. "I will too."

"No you won't Misa."

"Oh shut up Light. Anyway I doubt they will kill us. From the beginning none of them have wanted to believe L about Light. They all care about him so I don't think they will want to kill him." Misa explains.

"And what about you?" Light asks.

"They can't kill me because Rem will kill them. We tell them that and we're pretty much guaranteed to live."

"Look even so that's a huge risk and we have no way of knowing exactly what they will do. How do you think Yagami-san will feel knowing his son is the worst serial killer in history?" L asks right as the rest of the task force walked in.

"What do you mean, Ryuzaki? I thought we already proved last night that my son is not Kira."

"You did but all the evidence is fake. I had Ryuk write those last two rules before having Rem give the notebook to someone else. I pretty much had everything planned out so I would get off free." Light confessed.

"Light what is this about?"

"I'm Kira dad." He wispered.

"No! Oh god no please tell me this is some kind of awful joke son. You can't really be Kira. You just can't be."

Everyone watched in silent horror as Sorichio broke down on his son's shoulders. Awkwardly Light wrapped his arms around his greving father trying to give any amount of comfort he could. He never wanted to hurt anyone he just wanted to rid the world of all the rotten people. Deep down he always knew what he was doing was wrong but he felt it was a necessary evil. The world needed to be purged of all those vile humans. He still felt like that but if it came down to cleaning the world or staying with L, even if just for a few more hours, he would chose L. Nothing mattered more to him than L.

"I'm sorry father. I never meant to hurt anyone I swear." Tears flowed from his eyes as he latched onto his father. "I'm so sorry."

Sorichio pulled away from Light as if he'd just been burn. "You are no son of mine!" he seethed with hatred blazing in his eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Light has been locked in a cell for more than three hours. Still L hasn't come to see him. Apparently he's still pissed about him confessing like that. It was upsetting. He didn't know how much longer he had to live and L was nowhere to be seen. The absolute worst thing that could happen is if he never got to talk to him again before he died. To make matters suck even more his father still wasn't talking to him. That however he could handle, he never liked his father much to begin with.

He heard footsteps getting closer and felt disgusted at himself when he realized how hopeful he was that it would be L. However it wasn't instead he got Megan again.

"How ya holding up?" she asked leaning against the bars.

"Fine I suposse." He shrugged.

"You don't sound fine."

"What am I supposed to be happy about this? My father disowned me and L's not talking to me. Yeah really fucking happy!" he rants.

"L hasn't been down here because he's been talking to the Task Force. They're trying to take him off the case, they found out about you two and shit kind of blew up."

"What? How?" he asked panicked "Can they really do that?"

"After they brought you here L kind of well threw a little fit. He went off on your dad and he kind of let it slip about you two and the rest of the them all flipped the fuck out said he wasn't fit to lead anymore and ever since then they have been fighting. It's chaos up there. You should have listened to us and waited."

"I see that now. I never wanted any of this to happen. My father I kind of expected that from but I never thought they would try to discredit L. Fuck I'm so sorry. Why does everything have to fuck up? I was supposed to turn myself in and it all be over with but no things can't work like that. Everything has to be so fucking complcated!" He punched the wall in anger.

"Wow you said fuck like three times, I'm surprised. I've never heard you curse before." She giggled softly.

"Yeah well incase you haven't noticed I'm kind of pissed right now!"

"Right, sorry. Look don't freak out too bad ok. L will be fine he can more than take care of himself. You need to worry about yourself." She said caringly passing a brown bag to him. "I already gave Misa hers."

He took it with a polite thank you before he quickly set it on the bed behind him. "Look Megan I don't really give a damn about myself, they can do whatever the fuck they want with me but I do care about what they do to L."

"That's very sweet Light-kun but I can assure you I can take care of myself."

Surprised both Light and Megan turned to L who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He gave them a goofy yet cocky smile before unlocking Light's cell.

"You're free to go."

"What how did you manage that?"

"I'm L." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That doesn't explain anything! When I left they looked like they were ready to kill you. How did you convince them to let him free?" Megan asked.

"I got them to see things my way. Everyone up there cares about Light in their own way so none of them really want to see him dead. I used that to my advantage and shed a few semi-fake tears which pretty much connvinced them to let him go, under certain stipulations of course."

"You didn't have to do that L." Light said speaking for the first time since L arrived.

"I know but I did anyway."

"But why?" Light asked.

"That should be obvious, I love you. Now are you just going to stare at me like an idiot or are you going to come out and thank me properly for saving you?"

Light grined at him before rushing to pull him into a hug. "I love you too L, thank you so much."

"Come along we have to pick up Misa then head back upstairs to go over the conditions of your release."

"I take it these conditions won't be very pleasant are they?" asked Light.

"I believe they are fairly decent considering what you have done."

"Hm well if you say so." He shrugged and the two started making their way to the stairs.

"Wait! What about the lunch I slaved over to give you?" Megan screamed stopping the two in their tracks.

"Uh.."Light stuttered.

"Don't worry all that's in there is a banana and small bottle of water."

"That I had to use my ninja skills to get! Gosh ungrateful bastard at least Misa ate hers." She huffed.

Light just shrugged. "I already said thanks. That should be enough."

With that he and L made their way upstairs leaving behind a fumming Megan.

* * *

**AN: Only two chapters left.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Task Force watched as Light and L walked into the investigation room hand in hand followed by a sulking Megan. Misa was already there sitting next to B looking around the room nervously until her eyes met with Lights. She smile and waved then stopped upon see the look on the others faces. Then her face fell and she adverted her gaze to her lap and didn't look up until Light took a seat next to her.

"How did you get up here before me?" he asked her teasingly.

"B came down and got me." she says brightly.

"I thought he got locked up as well?"

"Nope."

L cleared his throat silencing the two which also succeeded in calling attention to the Task Force. Everyone looked his way making him slightly uncomfortable. He squirmed under the gazes and cleared his throat again before speaking.

"Well now that we're all here I suppose we should get down to business."

"Erm right."

"Right so Light-kun, Amane, in order for you both to be released you must first sign this," L pulled out an official looking document and handed it to Light. "On there you will find our conditions for your release."

Light began reading the document while Misa read what she could over his shoulder. He read then reread the conditions and had to hold back a laugh. Are they really going to let them go this easily? All they really had to agree to was constantly being under surveillance which both of them have grown so accustom to over these past months in hardly a problem at all. Of course there were other things like if they commit any kind of crime at all they will get the death penalty and such. Really it was just basic common sense except the last condition which was Light's favorite and the only one made especially for him, he had to agree to work under L pretty much the rest of his life.

"Alright these are fair enough I suppose." Light says in a bored and arrogant tone that made his father's eye twitch as he grabbed the pen L was holding out to him.

After signing his name in perfect penmanship he hands both the document and pen to Misa who just hurriedly scribbles her name down. When she was done she passed it back to Light who handed it to L. He simply drew his signature L then passed it off to Watari.

"Well that's done, what now _boss_?"

"Now you stop acting like an ungrateful asshole before I kick you." L glares moving his foot in position to show that he's serious. "Besides there's something else that wasn't added."

Misa and Light stared at him in horror. There was no telling what they may have just unknowingly agreed to. L took in the looks with delight but before he could tell them what it was Soichiro beat him to it.

"No one but those of us here will ever know you two were Kira. To the world Higuchi is Kira."

"**No!** I won't allow that! Go ahead and kill me rather that then let that piece of shit take credit for my work!" Light roared.

"That's right, why glorify some perverted creep anyway? I mean I realize most of you here think what we were doing is wrong but there are people out there that worship us. You make it out like he was Kira all along then it will taint what Light gave so much up for! Don't you see you can't do that? Besides that was the whole reason we confessed!" Misa screamed.

"We can and we will." was Soichiro's reply.

"Why though? I mean I agree with them. There are people out there that really do think of Kira as a god and giving that kind of glory to such a pathetic sumbag is unacceptable! Not saying you have to say it was Light and Misa but at least make it clear that Higuchi was not the real Kira. Just announce Kira's death and say that you won't be releasing his name out of respect for his family, it's not that far from the truth. I know this is just a tactic to humiliate Light so just put extra emphasis on how totally owned he was by L." Megan suggested.

Everyone turned to stare at L waiting for his response. "That's up to all of you to decide. I'm staying out of this one." He says holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well I agree with Megan!" Matsuda proclaims.

"Of course you do, she's your girlfriend. It's pretty much expected you side with her on everything. That's just the way the world works, which is probably why these two turned queer for each other."

"Shut the fuck up B no one here wants to listen to you." Megan snaps.

"Oh so daddy and Light are openly gay now?" Lira asks curiously. Her voice shocked everyone. No one noticed her entering the room.

"Yup sweetie. Just like Uncle Matt and Mello."

"That's cool." The tiny girl said plopping down in front on L's chair.

"Right so back to the question." Megan says taking the attention away from her daughter. "All in favor of my suggestion, besides Misa and Light, raise your hand!"

"What the fuck is this kindergarten?" B asks but raises his hand anyway.

Everyone except Soichiro and Aizawa raised their hands, even the new guy Ide raised his. Megan smiled triumphantly at them all before shooting the non-hand raisers a dirty look. Winning was something she thoroughly enjoyed.

"Alright so it's agreed. Tomorrow I will have a stand in announce that Kira has been executed and out of respect for his family we will not be releasing his name."

"Don't forget to add how he begged on his knees for your forgiveness before you totally kicked his ass." Megan chimed in. "Oh and that Higuchi was his gay butt lover!"

Everyone gave her a dirty look. "What? May as well have fun with it ya know."

"Your quota is one good idea a day, don't try to overdo it." L suggested.

* * *

It was just after midnight and Light was packing his bags when he realized something was missing. "Hey L, where did the shinigami go?"

L shot him a secretive smile. "I'll never tell. You'll have to ask Megan."

He decided it wasn't worth wondering about so he changed the subject. "Where are we going anyway?"

"England."

"Where at in England?"

"A little orphanage called Wammy's House. It's where I grew up it's also where I call home whenever I'm not gone away working on a case." L explained trying to stuff seven white shirts into a suitcase at once.

"What's it like there?"

"That is a question I cannot answer it's simply something you must experience for yourself."

With that the two carried on packing everything they could in silence.

* * *

The next morning they were down in the investigation room with the rest of the Task Force as well as Sachiko and Sayu. Before leaving last night Light and his father had a very long conversation and eventually made up and just as promised Light could see the rest of his family before he had to leave. He would never admit it but he was grateful for this visited even though it broke his heart when his mother burst into tears when she saw him.

"Oh Light! When your father brought us here I thought it was going to be to show us your dead body. Oh I'm so happy you're alive!" she cried hanging on to him as if her life depended on it.

"Why would you think I was dead mother?" he asked softly. His father promised him last night that he wouldn't tell them his secret.

"It said on the news that Kira was executed."

He stared at her blankly then turned his amber eyes on his father who looked just as shocked as he was. "How did you know?"

"I'm your mother. I notice when things aren't right with my children besides it's obvious Kira was young and intelligent and no one else in Japan matches your intellect so it just had to be you." She says proudly.

"Are you telling me you knew all this time that our son was Kira?" Soichiro demanded.

"Yes. I thought you did too and that you were spending all your time trying to protect him."

"Wait so you're Kira? Awesome! Did you really have gay butt sex with that Higuchi guy?" Sayu asked entirely too fast.

He didn't answer her instead he directed his eyes to Megan who began whistling innocently. "What did you do?" he asked in a growl.

"Absolutely nothing! I swear it!"

"Bribing Matt to do it makes you just as guilty." L tells her.

"I didn't bribe him. I threatened him, totally different. "

"That's even worse!"

Light let out a long sigh, "To answer your question Sayu no I didn't and never ever would."

"Aw no fair! I always wanted a gay brother." She pouts.

Megan started to cackle. "Oh don't worry sweetie, just because he didn't bum fuck Higuchi doesn't mean he's never taken it in the ass."

"Must you be so vulgar?"

"I'm American it's kinda the norm. There's no changing it." She replies shrugging.

"Wow really? So you are gay?" Sayu asks excitedly.

"Yup he is and that guy over there is his boyfriend." Megan tells her pointing to L who was about to take a bite of the cake in front of him. He stared at the two giggling girls like a deer in the headlights before giving Light a help me look.

"Oh that weird one? Hm I guess he's sorta attractive."

"Don't let his looks fool ya girly. The guy's amazing in the sack." Megan whispers in her ear.

Sayu let out a snort, "How would you know?"

"I have a kid with him." She shrugs.

As if on cue Lira walks into the room carrying the oversized teddy bear she arrived with and a huge smile on her face. She was followed by a tired looking Misa and B. Light couldn't help but notice the hickey the size of Asia on his neck. He raised his eyebrow at them then shook his head, it wasn't worth getting into.

"Ah Sayu!" Misa screamed pulling the teenager into a hug.

"Hey Misa. What are you doing here?"

"Misa helped me kill people." Light told her casually like killing people was no big deal.

"Oh."

Sayu then turned her attention back to Megan only to find her glaring suspiciously at her daughter. "What are you all smiley about?" Megan asked the little girl.

"I get to see Near soon!"

Megan glared at the smiling girl before diverting her anger to L. "If I kill that kid I'm blaming you."

"Are you talking about our daughter or Near?" L asked worriedly.

"Near! I would never hurt my kid!"

"No killing Near." Was all he said before going back to his slice of cake.

"What if I have Mello do it?"

"If Mello is stupid enough to do something like that then he deserves all the blame."

"Sweet!" She cheers.

* * *

All too soon it was time to go. The others watched as L, Light, Megan, Lira, and Watari boarded the private plane. Things were going to get boring in Japan now. Matsuda was crying as he watched his girlfriend get on, he was going to miss her terribly. Still though he was happy that she was at least going to attempt to keep a long distance relationship with him, it's better than losing her completely. He didn't think he could handle that.

They waved as the plane took off taking its occupants far away.

* * *

AN: Only one more chapter to go.


	15. Chapter 15

Light was amazed at how huge the orphanage is. He was expecting a little run down building but it was anything but. The walk up was silent until they reached the willow tree. L stopped in front of it with a peculiar look on his face.

"I think we should have this tree burned."

"What the fuck for?" Megan demanded.

"It brings back horrible memories of my lips being raped by yours."

"You didn't seem to care then."

"That's because I was too busy trying not to cry." He replies sounding serious. The only indicator that he was joking was the half second twitch of his lips.

Light chuckled at the two bantering. Shaking his head he noticed Lira was looking at the tree with a small, secretive smile. Curiosity got the best of him so he gently nudged the girl breaking her out of her trance. "Hmm?"

"What's with that smile?" he asks teasing.

"Nothing." She replied turning beet red.

"Oh really? That blush on your face says otherwise."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She says trying to keep her embarrassment in check.

"I'm sure you don't."

"I don't." she whispers going back in time in her mind to the day before she left to meet her father. She was sitting under the willow tree with Near. They were discussing the importance of happiness when she asked him if he was happy with his life. She will never forget the heart breaking smile on his face when he replied with a flat no.

"_No? Why not?" _

_He shrugged. "I guess I just haven't yet found the thing that makes me happy yet."_

"_But I thought puzzles and the like make you happy_._ At least it always seemed that way to me."_

"_They keep me content but not happy. Not the way chocolate does Mello or video games do Matt." He explained violently hitting a rock into the ground with his toy robot. _

"_Then what does make you happy?" she asks frowning._

"_I suppose talking to you makes me happy. You're the only one who is actually nice enough to listen to what I have to say, no one else does. They tend to tune me out or make fun of me. I guess that's the reason I'm so unhappy."_

_Lira didn't know what else to do so she threw her arms around him. He stiffened at the touch at first but soon sunk into it and wrapped his own around her tiny frame. When she looked up and saw that he was genuinely smiling it made her happy. Without either of them realizing it the space between them began to rapidly disappear. Upon noticing how close their faces were they both had expressions like a deer in the headlights but neither did anything to change it. Nope they both just stared at each other horrified as the gap between them grew smaller. Then Lira not caring that she was only five and a half and that Near is twelve she wanted to follow in her parents footsteps. Quickly she placed her lips against his then before Near even realized what was going on she pulled away just as fast. _

Lira's blush deepened at the memory. Her paranoia kicked in and she began looking around at everyone hoping that no one noticed her daze. That's when she saw Light eyeing her suspiciously but she wasn't too concerned about him. All she would have to do is stare up with innocent eyes and play dumb and he would let it go. The only ones she was worried about were her parents, especially her mother. She already knew that her mom hates Near with a passion for reasons unknown to her. Her father didn't seem to hate him but she also knew he'd be furious if he found out.

"Holy shit they're actually here!" Screeched a high pitched voice, of course it was Mello.

They all turned their attention to the leather clad blond rushing their way. Within seconds he had his arms around Megan in a death grip. "I've missed ya Sis though it was a lot better this time around since you actually called more than once a month." He joked.

"Aw I missed you too lil bro." she said squeezing the blond closer to herself.

"Hey now tech geeks need love too," Whined Matt with a pout. "Besides bitch that's my man slut you can't have him."

Megan let out a loud snort as she let go of Mello and pulled Matt into a hug. As that was happening Near and Lira sort of just stared at each other awkwardly. That is until Lira got annoyed with it and just decided to pull him into a hug. Realizing she was holding on too long she pulled away and hugged Matt to not seem to suspicious. When Mello went to give her a hug too she let out a shriek and ran behind Light's leg to hide, bringing attention to him for the first time.

"Don't touch me! I don't like you." She tells him sticking her tongue out.

"I don't get why you hate me so much. I've never done anything to you." Mello pouts.

"I've told you this before dumbass, I don't like bullies."

"Lira watch your mouth!" Megan reprimands.

"You're really not the one to be telling her that Megan you haven't exactly been the best role model."

"Shut up Light no one asked you to butt in! Besides that's exactly the reason she's not allowed to say anything remotely foul, I don't want her to be like me." She says pouting.

"That's a relief. I'd hate for her to turn out like you."

"Don't worry Light I'm not going to get that bad, I'm too much like my father." Lira assures smiling up at him from behind his leg.

"Wait a minute aren't you Kira?" Mello asks glaring at Light.

"Yes, he was." L tells him grabbing Light's hand.

The three orphans stared at the couple in shock. "Whoa what's with the hand holding? You're L you can't be holding Kira's hand!" Mello shouted.

"He can do whatever he wants douchebag!"

"Lira! What the fuck is wrong with you today?" Megan asks her daughter truly concerned.

"I don't like Mello."

* * *

Two hours later after some very long discussions everyone settled down. Lira and Near sat in a corner putting together a puzzle, Matt was sprawled out on the couch with his thumbs moving rapidly over his DS and his head on Mello's lap. Mello was just staring moodily at Light and L who were on the love seat hiding behind a lap top. Megan was far off on the other side of the room whispering on the phone with Matsuda.

Once her conversation was over she made her way over to the rest of them. Pushing Matt's legs off she took a seat. He of course just placed them back up on Megan's lap. When she made a move to push them off her he quickly moved his foot and placed it in front of her face. She swatted it away before shooting him a glare which he returned with a cheeky smile.

Mello watched the exchange with an amused stare until he seen the sad look on Megan's face. "Hey Sis what's wrong?"

"I just miss my boyfriend. Only been away from him for a few days and I'm already going crazy."

"Oh that guy you won't shut up about?" he asks.

"Yes," she says with a lovesick smile on her face, "He's amazing."

"I've always thought he was a bit of an idiot myself." L says setting the lap top aside.

"Fuck you! If it weren't for him we never would have caught Higuchi." She argued.

"Actually Megan I would have much prefer if we hadn't caught him. Then I wouldn't have these fucked up memories."

"That's pretty selfish of you Light. I would have thought better of you." Megan pouts.

He shrugs. "Can you really blame me? I mean for months I thought I was innocent only to have these terrible memories come back full force at once. I still have a headache from it."

"So cry about it." Mello said rather rudely.

"You don't have to be a jerk you know. Light went through a lot and he was able to face it and confess. I highly doubt you would do the same if you were him." Lira snapped.

"I never would have done it in the first place."

"Doubt that. The Death Note is more powerful than you think. Something about it just, I don't know really, it just sort of pulls you in and once you write down that first name you can't stop." Light says in a tortured voice.

The room froze in shock as everyone stared at Light. L didn't like it so he racked his mind to find some way to change the subject. He wants people to forget that Light was once Kira, he wants them to see the brilliant young man that he sees. Thing that the most perfect topic changer popped in his head, cake. Not only would it bring attention to him and off Light it should also lighten the mood. However before any sound even passed his lips Megan's phone rang again followed by Light's.

"Hello? Oh hey Misa."

"What the fuck, are you serious? That's amazing!"

"Really now? And you got the ok for this?"

"That's so cool dude! The only thing that could make this better is if my love could too. I know he's busy I was just saying."

"Ok bye."

"Yeah whatever, see ya."

They both hung up at the same time. "B and Misa are going to be here in a few days."

"Why?" L asked.

"Dunno they just are. I mean I'm pretty happy I get to see them again but then again most kids here know B and thinks he's dead so having him show up isn't good."

"They won't see him. It's easy to get through this place without being seen if you really want to. L's been doing it for years. Besides with L being here most will just think it's him and move on with their life." Mello explains.

"He has a point there. I sneak through this place all the time, mainly just to avoid going to class and no one ever see me. So anyway who's Misa?" Matt asks looking up from his game.

"My ex-girlfriend/ the second Kira."

"So then why is she coming here with B?"

"Because she's his girlfriend. It was kind of a love at first sight thing though at least she waited until after the break up to actually be with him unlike some people." Megan says shooting a playful glare at Light and L.

* * *

Three days later B and Misa showed up with a surprise, Matsuda. Megan was so happy it took a whole hour to pry her off him. Not that he minded much since he was just as happy to see her.

* * *

**Ten years later **

Lira was waiting outside her house for her boyfriend to pick her up. It was cold out and she was getting angry. She knew he wasn't standing her up, he would never do that, but still it was pissing her off. Just when she was about to go back inside where it was warm and stocked with an unlimited amount of coffee a car pulled up. The door opened up and she was greeted by the sight of puffy white hair. She couldn't hold back the smile as she got into the car.

"You're late."

"Sorry about that. Rester got caught in traffic, there was some kind of accident I believe." He explains before leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Rester should not be driving. You're going to be 22 in a few months you should know how to drive by now." She scolds him teasingly.

"Yeah yeah you've been telling me this forever."

"So then why haven't you listened to me yet?" she asks.

"Because I'm a spoiled brat and driving is unneeded work."

She let out a deep sigh. "Whatever will I do with you?"

"Love me and all my faults." He suggests leaning in once more this time to capture lips.

She giggled into the kiss before pulling away. "Near!"

"Right, yes I forgot I have to be on my best behavior." He mumbles against her neck before lightly placing kisses there.

"Yes you do, now stop."

"You don't sound like you want me to stop."

"Well of course I don't want you to but you have to." She tells him half-heartedly pushing him away.

"But why?" he wines childishly causing her to giggle again.

"Because we're having dinner with my family tonight and you know how my parents feel about us being together. Showing up with wrinkles in our clothing sporting hickeys is not going to go over well."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right." She giggles curling into his side.

Near pulls her closer and for the rest of the car ride they're silent. When they finally got to restaurant Lira was half asleep. Near had to pretty much drag her out of the car and inside. As he approached the table Megan fixed him with a stern glare and he was half tempted to turn around and leave. Lira's mother has always scared him and it was even worse that her father hated him as well. He wondered how their relationship would ever work when her parents hated him so much, he didn't even know why. Well other than the fact that he's so much older than her but to him age doesn't matter. Besides it's the same age difference between L and his boyfriend Light but at least he wasn't an ex criminal.

"Hello." He mumbles politely taking the seat in between Megan's husband Matsuda and Lira.

Everyone said their hellos and began catching up since everyone was now there. Get togethers like these were rare these days since everyone lived in different parts of the world. Megan had convinced Matsuda to move in with her in her old house in Phoenix, of course he agreed. Two years later they got married and a month after that Megan gave birth to twins Dexter and Sayaka Matsuda. Lira moved back to Japan to live with L and Light after they were born. She still stays there even when they move around to work on cases. Occasionally she'll go with them to help every once and a while. Sometimes he would call Lira and all she could talk about would be how in love the two are which he found unusual since she left Phoenix to get away from how sickening in love Megan and Matsuda are. She would just tell him it's different with two men.

It seemed that everyone was in love now. Beyond and Misa married three months after meeting and she's currently pregnant with their fourth child. They've been living in Paris for the last seven years. Matt and Mello live together in New York. They own a gaming store but Near was pretty sure that's only a front to cover up the fact that Mello is in some kind of secret organization.

"So why are you two so late?" Megan asked.

"Traffic." They replied in unison.

"Sure it was _just_ traffic?" L asks eyeing them suspiciously.

"Yes father it was just traffic."

"Why do I not believe that?"

"Because you're paranoid, the both of you." Lira says glare at both her parents.

"Nah I think it's just that we don't like Near."

"Mother!"

Near sank down into his chair taking great interest in the different colors on the table cloth. He could feel the grin on Mello's face. That sick son of a bitch took too much pleasure in his pain and discomfort. Didn't make him feel any better that no one else was coming to his defense. He knew Lira was the only one that likes him but hey they could at least try, god knows he does. Near wants them to like him more than anything. His future was with Lira, he couldn't live without her he loves the girl too much. Having the people she cares about most hate him though really wasn't helping. How long would it be before they brain wash her into leaving him? Even Kira he more liked then he is and he was the fucking worst serial killer ever known!

"Maybe I should just go." He mumbles getting up.

"Sit the fuck down!" Lira demands glaring daggers at the rest of the table. Fearing for his life Near quickly sat back down.

"Look I understand that you're not very fond of my boyfriend but he's not going anywhere. So get use to having him around and learn to be civil or I'll leave and you'll never see me again." She threatens.

Everyone at the table stared wide-eyed and mouth opened at her even Near. It didn't bother her though she fixed every single one of them with an icy glare.

"Lira it's not that I hate Near," L started.

"I hate Near." Megan interrupts.

"Like I was saying, I don't hate Near, I dislike him but only because I feel like he's taking my little girl away. Honestly it could be anyone and I wouldn't like them. If it makes you happy then I'll try to be nicer."

"I'm not trying to take your daughter away. I love her very much but the last thing I want to do is tear apart her family. I'll back off some if I must but I'm not leaving her." Near tells him. He never had a problem with L and sometimes it even hurts him that L doesn't like him. He always respected him.

"I don't care what you say Near I still fucking hate you and I always will. You're not good enough for my little girl." Megan says her voice laced with venom.

"I don't care to much for you either Megan but at least I attempt to be civil because I do love Lira. I don't even know why you hate me so much."

"Because the first time I met you I was reminded of an emotionless robot. Not only that but you insulted me and instantly took a liking to my little girl and it made me uncomfortable. I'll never like you but I suppose I can be a bit nicer since it's obvious you're my future son in law anyway." She says rolling her eyes in the end.

"Don't you think you're thinking a little too far ahead? I mean they've only just started dating." Matsuda asked shooting his wife a please don't kill me for expressing my own opinion look.

"Oh please I realized this the first day I saw the kid. I mean come on she's been sneaking off to talk to him since she was five. L and I used to get into arguments over this all the time that is until he actually saw them together and realized I was right."

"Can we please not talk about this and just enjoy our dinner, please?" Lira begs.

The table quickly agrees since all the drama was beginning to get annoying. Conversations ranging from the weather to horrific crime scenes were discussed until the food arrived. They ate in a comfortable silence only speaking to comment on how good the food was. When the plates cleared the chatter started back up. Two hours later they finally leave the restaurant.

As Lira was hugging everyone goodbye she noticed her father whisper something in Light's ear. The smile that slowly spread on his face at her father's words sort of gave her the creeps. It was one of those I'm gonna get laid smiles which she has seen way too many times for her liking. It freaked her out even more when Light slowly began to approach her.

"Hey Lira can I talk to you for a second?" Light asks leading her away from the group.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not at all." He says pushing her further away until they could no longer hear everyone else.

"Alright so what is it that you want?"

"Well your dad's too embarrassed to ask you this but would you mind staying over at Near's or your mom's, whichever." He asks looking hopeful. "We haven't had much alone time lately and well…"

She let out a laugh as his cheeks turned four different shades of red. "I get it. I'll ask Near on the way home. I'm sure he won't mind. I need to talk to him anyway."

"Oh thank you so much Lira! You're the best!" he exclaims pulling her into a big hug. "I'll go tell L. Bye Lira!"

She watched as he rushed towards L excitedly, swooping him into his arms. He whispered something to him before the two scurry away. Within seconds their car shot out of the parking lot at top speed. Lira walked back over to Near's cars laughing.

"What was that about?" Near asks holding the car door open for her.

"I'm staying with you tonight." She tells him pressing a quick kiss to his lips before getting in.

"Great." He says following after her.

"I'm really sorry about the way dinner started. I hate the way they treated you, you've never done anything wrong. It's not right." She says cuddling into him.

"It's alright. I have a feeling things are going to get better for us soon enough."

"Nate," she says using his real name, "I really love you."

"I really love you too Lira. Have for a very long time and I always will."

* * *

What should have been a 30 minute drive took Light ten. He was in such a rush to get home he ignored every traffic sign. It has been too long since he and L had any real alone time. His cravings for the other man were becoming unbearable so when L suggested they spend the night alone together he jumped at the chance. Once it was in his head he couldn't have L fast enough.

The second the car stops Light attached himself to L. They became locked in a battle of teeth and tongue, never getting enough of the other. Always needing to be closer. L's pants were already unbuttoned and falling down before they even reached the door. Each was completely stripped of clothing before they entered the bedroom. In seconds the two blissfully became one over and over and over again until they were too exhausted to continue.

"Mhm that was amazing." Light said breathless.

"That it was. Ahh I'm happy we were able to have this time alone."

"Me too. We don't get it very often." Light says pulling L against his chest.

"Do you remember the day we met?" L asks out the blue.

Light let out a chuckle. "How could I forget? Hell I remember the first time I saw you, how odd you were."

Even L had to laugh at that. "Yes I got yelled at for sitting oddly in my chair but what I remember most about that day is thinking how much more beautiful you are in person."

"Oh yeah that's right I almost forgot about you placing hidden cameras in my room."

"Mhm and I how enjoyed watching you though it was a bit weird with your father sitting next to me the whole time. Rarely did I get to look at the footage myself." He says with a pout.

"You always were a creep. A very, very sexy creep."

"Looking back now I never would have thought we would ever be like this. Never would have thought that I could actually love someone or that I'd have a beautiful daughter. So many things have changed." L says in a dreamy voice.

"All for the better."

"Yes for the better." He says bringing his lips to Light's.

**The End**


End file.
